Lost
by Magisav
Summary: Qui-gon has finally accepted Obi-wan as his padawan, having been together for three months. Obi-wan starts to have dangerous nightmares that are slowly falling into place with future events, all the while Xanatos moves in the shadows. Obi-wan is taken captive and hidden away. Will the master/padawan team be able to escape with their lives? Or will Xanatos succeed in his evil plans?
1. Chapter 1

_Jedi Temple-Coruscant_

The darkness around him was absolute; no light penetrated the solid blackness. There was no effort to remove the single bead of sweat that slipped down the side of his temple. He must concentrate. Any movement, any sound; the rustle of clothing or softest breath, would be heard and identified. However, he could feel restlessness creeping up his spine. Waiting seemed to be fruitless. Ever so carefully he shifted his left foot to his right, raising his light-saber slightly higher in front of him.

A small whistle of air was the only warning Obi-wan received as another blade slammed into his with a static hiss and buzz, feeling a painful jolt shoot up his arm in the process. He pushed against his attacker and disconnected the two blades, swinging in an upward arc, but was only met with another block. Disconnecting from the others blade, Obi-wan swung in a downward arc, from his shoulder to his left foot, hoping to ward off the others blade. His opponent had no other option but to retreat.

Sweat now beaded at his brow.

Obi-wan's assailant was quick on his feet, and had an even quicker blade, which sang through the air in a series of flashy spins and hits that racked Obi-wan's body with each sweep. Obi-wan tried to concentrate as he flipped backward in the air, reaching out with the force to determine where his attacker would strike next. He was losing ground, he knew. Obi-wan landed three paces from the wall. Reaching out again, Obi-wan sensed a blow, blocking it, Obi-wan pushed back, using the momentum of the hit, and swung to the side, sure of the target, but his opponent moved.

Standing still, Obi-wan reached out to the force, determining where is assailant was. Then, to late, Obi-wan received a screeching warning from the force. Throwing his body forward, he slammed and rolled on the ground, feeling the blow of the hit on his upper arm.

Breathing heavily Obi-wan went to raise his light-saber again, but then he felt something hard slam up against the back of his knee, driving him to the ground. Obi-wan felt his light-saber slung from his grasp as his opponents blade hit up against his, falling back to the ground in the process.

It was over, he lost.

Breathing heavily, Obi-wan heard the hiss of his opponents light-saber retreat into its hilt. Sighing, he raised his head off the ground ever so slightly.

"Remove your blindfold, Obi-wan." he heard a deep voice say over his head.

Shakily, he raised both his hands to untie the knot in the blindfold. Pulling it back, he ran a hand through his sweat filled, closely cropped padawan haircut, he raised his tired head to look up at his master, Qui-gon Jinn. The tall man's light-saber was already clipped to his belt at the side of his waist. His master didn't seem to appear out of breath, Obi-wan didn't know weather to feel envious or filled with awe.

Obi-wan has been apprenticed to Qui-gon Jinn for three months now- three months since the events that occurred on Bandomeer. three months since Qui-gon took him back to the temple and declared him his official padawan learner.

" You need to learn to connect more to the living force, you must reach out to your surroundings." Qui-gon began to advise.

Rising to his feet, Obi-wan bowed his head "Yes master." he said "I will do better next time."

Qui-gon nodded, studying him with a scrutinizing gaze. " Is there something wrong padawan? You seem distracted."

Obi-wan shook his head. "It's nothing master, I'm just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night, a dream I had." Sure that he would receive a reprimand, Obi-wan bowed his head, not wishing to see the disappointment that would surely appear upon his masters face.

Instead, Qui-gon's brow pinched slightly with concern. " Do you wish to discuss it with me Obi-wan."

Obi-wan's head quickly shot up out of it's bent position. "No master, its nothing, just a bad dream."

Qui-gon studied him for a few more seconds before slowly nodding his head. "Just remember padawan, focus on the here and now." Qui-gon recited his most famously used phrase.

"Yes master." Obi-wan said as he gave a bow to Qui-gon, then, he went over to retrieve his light-saber from where it had fallen. Obi-wan grabbed the all to familiar hilt of his saber, studying it for a second before clipping it to the side of his belt.

Obi-wan looked back at his master as he spoke. "You are dismissed Obi-wan, I expect to see you back at our quarters close to evening meal."

"Yes master" Obi-wan said respectfully.

Obi-wan watched as his master walked over and picked up his cloak from the bench and began to put it on. Obi-wan walked over to retrieve his own. Once done, Qui-gon turned to him and put his hand on his shoulder and gave a short smile " You are doing well my padawan, I'm proud of the progress you are making."

Obi-wan starred, then quickly ducked his head as his ears and face went beat red with embarrassment at the rare received praise. "Thank you, master." Obi-wan said shyly.

Qui-gon took his hand off of Obi-wan's shoulder and nodded. "I will see you later this evening." Qui-gon said as he turned to leave and headed for the training room doors.

Obi-wan watched as his master exited the training room, then he slowly put his robe back on and tiredly sat down on the bench where his cloak once laid. He rubbed a hand wearily over his face and bent his head, feeling a slight pang of guilt.

Obi-wan hadn't told his master the whole truth as to why he was distracted and so tired, he had been having the same dream for over a week, each one as horrible as the last. He didn't want Qui-gon needlessly worrying over something as small as a few bad dreams or even worrying about the lack of sleep it caused his padawan. Master Qui-gon was far to busy for that.

Sighing, Obi-wan rose and went for the training room doors. He wasn't sure how Qui-gon would react to Obi-wan's dreams if he was to tell him how often he was having them, or what each dream consisted of. Shaking his head, Obi-wan quickly dismissed this thought, he needed to heed Qui-gon's advice and not dwell on it.

As he exited through the training room doors Obi-wan decided to go and find his best friend Bant. He figured that she could at least try to keep his mind off of things. Obi-wan turned down a corridor, heading to the place where he assumed his friend would most likely be.

* * *

Qui-gon stepped through the threshold of his quarters, feeling the door slide shut behind him. He examined the interior of the living space, noting that nothing seemed out of place. It was just a standard quarters, not much different from everyone else, besides a few plants that he collected on different types of missions, a couple data pads and halo discs lying discarded on the table or standing on the shelves, and the two meditation mats that lay by the window seal, where you could see the vast city of Coruscant.

Qui-gon stepped through the long doorway that led into the kitchenette, wanting some tea. As Qui-gon filled the tea kettle up with water and putting the tea leaves in, setting it on the stove top, he thought back to the training session he had with Obi-wan. His padawan did seem a little off today, and he had been noticing the small dark circles that were starting to appear under his eyes these past couple of days, and how he was moving a tad bit slower than usual.

Qui-gon felt worry start to creep into his chest. When he had asked Obi-wan about it earlier that day he seemed startled at the prospect of him knowing that anything was wrong. Obi-wan had told him that he had had a bad dream the night before, and that that was the cause to his unfocused state today, but Qui-gon figured he had been having nightmares longer than Obi-wan was letting on.

Though Qui-gon was worried about his padawan he would not push the prospect, he believed that Obi-wan would come to him when he was ready, and if he didn't, and it appears to be getting worse, than he will confront him about it once more.

Turning the heat off on the stove, Qui-gon took the kettle and poured himself a cup of tea. Clutching the cup in one hand, Qui-gon walked over to the coffee table in the living room and picked a data pad up off of it, intending to finish a report he had been working on. Before Qui-gon got started he noticed that he had receives a message. Tapping on the icon for messages, he scanned through them. It appears he had received a message from the council saying that he and his padawan where to meet them in the early hours of the morning.

Sighing, Qui-gon exited out of the tab and opened up the report he had been working on, 'the council would most likely have a mission for him and Obi-wan.' he thought wearily.

Putting that to the back of his mind, Qui-gon focused on his report. Hopefully the mission would fall in their favor.

* * *

Obi-wan stepped through the doors that led into the Room of a Thousand Fountains, taking in the beautiful sight of all the types of different plants, trees, and flowers that grew in the room, and breathing in the the fresh scent that came from them.

Walking down one of the many trails of the room, Obi-wan made his way toward one of the lakes that he knew Bant favored the most.

Stepping into the clearing, Obi-wan looked around. He finally spotted his friend swimming in the pool, moving gracefully as usual. His friend Bant was a Mon Calamari, a type of aquatic species. Bant had an orange tint in her skin. She possessed a high-domed head, webbed hands and feet, and large, silver, goggle-like eyes, much like the rest of her species.

Obi-wan watched as his friend performed graceful and angelic moves in the water, looking as if she was one with the current. Bant finally seemed to have sensed him, turning in the water he watched as a broad smile appeared on her face. She waved, starting towards the bank of the lake.

Obi-wan waved back and started to the edge of the lake, a smile appearing on his face as well. Once there, he picked up his friends towel that he noticed was on the ground and handed it to her.

Taking it, Bant smiled in thanks and began to dry herself off. Once finished, she picked up her cloak and wrapped it around herself.

Bant looked up and smiled at him once again, that was one of the things Obi-wan loved about Bant, the way she smiled about everything, no matter the situation, she always seemed to find the bright side of things. Bant was, and always has been a very good and loyal friend. She never abandoned him, even during Bandomeer.

"How have you been Obi?" Bant asked, a smile still on her face.

"As good as one can expect, I suppose."

Bant's smile disappeared as she studied him up and down, taking in his ragged appearance. "You look tired Obi-wan, are you still having those dreams?" She asked in a worried voice.

Obi-wan sighed. Yes, he had told Bant about the nightmares, hoping that she could council or console him in some way, but she seemed to know nothing that could stop the horrible dreams.

"Yes, I'm still having them." Obi-wan looked down, already knowing what his friend would say.

"You need to talk to Qui-gon about it Obi-wan, he would be able to help, I'm sure." Bant said, almost pleadingly, staring at him with concerned eyes. "Does he even know that you haven't been sleeping well?" Bant questioned him.

"Master Qui-gon has enough on his plate, he doesn't need to concern himself with something as small as this." Obi-wan said defiantly, a little upset that they were talking about the exact thing he came here to get away from.

Bant looked at him incredulously "Small?" she said "Obi-wan, he's your master, he's supposed to help you if there is something wrong, he wouldn't think something like this is meaningless."

Obi-wan looked at her, a little frustrated. "Maybe your right Bant, but I'm still not convinced he needs to know anything, he already knows that I didn't get enough sleep last night due to our training session earlier." he said in a sour voice, looking down at the floor from the memory. Looking up again, Obi-wan gave a determined and slightly angry look. "I'm sure its nothing."

Bant looked up at him with a concerned gaze. "But what if it _is_ something Obi?' She said in her soft voice. "What if this means something, we've heard of Jedi getting visions of the future before, what if this is one of them?"

Obi-wan stared at her, it warmed his heart the concern she was showing for him. Bant has always been like this, soft and kind hearted, but she was also brave, talented, and strong willed. It's some of the things that made her such a great Jedi. "I'm sure it's nothing like that, I've never had a force vision before, what makes you think i'd be having one now?"

Bant sighed, looked down and shook her head, then looked up at him with desperate eyes. "Just promise me something Obi, if they get any worse, if they continue, you _will_ tell Qui-gon." she looked at him seriously, eyes never leaving his. "You'll tell him everything, promise me that?"

Obi-wan looked down, unsure. He really didn't want to endanger his relationship with Qui-gon by seeming needy or weak, but he also thought that this could get out of hand. What if he was experiencing force visions, then there would be a possibility that all the horrible things he has seen might come true, and he would _never_ want that. It scared Obi-wan, even thinking of such a possibility coming true. Looking up again, Obi-wan stared at Bant and gave her a small reassuring smile. "I will Bant, I promise."

Giving a small smile, Bant nodded. "Good." Checking the time on her comm, Bant looked up. "We better get ready, our next class starts in twenty minutes." She said as she picked up her towel.

Obi-wan scrunched up his face in disgust. _English._ Obi-wan didn't particularly like this class. It wasn't that he did bad in this class, quite the opposite in fact, and he understood the needs for it and how it would most likely come in handy later in the future, but he just thought that it was fairly boring. Sighing,Obi-wan bent his head as he followed Bant down the path that lead the way out of The Room of a Thousand Fountains. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Bant smirk at him, knowing perfectly well how much he disliked this class.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Aargau_

In a dark room a man stood, waiting. Then, all of a sudden a door opened and a bright light cut through the darkness. A silver protocol droid moved into the room, slowly making its way towards the man.

"Did the council receive the message?" the man asked in a low, dark voice.

"Yes." the droid said in its mechanical voice. "And they sent the message telling him of the meeting. It is in the morning."

The man gave a low, evil smile "Excellent." he all but hissed. 'Yes', he thought to himself, things were going to plan quite nicely.

* * *

 _Coruscant-Jedi Temple_

Obi-wan stepped through the threshold to him and Qui-gon's quarters. Seeing that his master was seated on the couch, Obi-wan went over to him. "Hello master." he said.

"Hello padawan, how was your daily classes?" Qui-gon asked as he set down the data pad he was working on to look up at his padawan.

"They were good master." Obi-wan said, taking a seat beside him on the couch, leaning slightly back. Obi-wan felt exhausted, he hoped that he would get a peaceful sleep tonight.

Qui-gon stared at him for a moment, and Obi-wan thought he saw concern flash through his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. "I have something to discuss with you Obi-wan."

Obi-wan's heart constricted slightly, was his master going to talk to him about the state he was in this morning, had Bant said something? Thoughts started racing through his head as he sat up. "A-about what master?" Obi-wan stamperred slightly.

"I received a message from the council earlier this afternoon, it appears that they wish to see us early in the morning. More than likely they'll have another mission for us. So, I'll need you to be ready in the morning, do you understand?" Qui-gon said while he stood up and stretched his arms and back, then looked at his padawan.

Relieved and disappointed at the same time, Obi-wan nodded "Yes master, I understand." Obi-wan reluctantly stood up with his master as well.

Qui-gon nodded his head then looked at Obi-wan again, studying him up and down. "That is if you are up to it my padawan. Are you feeling any better since our training session from earlier today?" he asked concern showing slightly on the broad man's face.

Obi-wan ducked his head slightly, face flushed. "I'm fine master, just still a bit tired from the long day." Obi-wan half-lied.

Qui-gon squinted his eyes at his padawan, Obi-wan could feel his master checking the bond that they shared together, trying to determine if his padawan was lying to him or not. Quickly Obi-wan checked his shields, making sure they were in place, then sending a slight wave of reassurance to his master.

Qui-gon's eyes un-squinted and he sighed, "As you say Obi-wan, but tonight I want you to get a good night's sleep, we have to be at the council room early in the morning, so I will be coming to wake you.

"Of course master." Obi-wan replied, bowing slightly. Then he smiled up at his tall master. " Just as long as you get the rest you need as well." Obi-wan said, looking down at the pile of data pads that lay on the coffee table where Qui-gon had been sitting.

Qui-gon looked down at the data pads as well, then smiled. "It's a deal than my padawan. I will take a break after I finish up with this last report. I'm nearly done." Qui-gon looked back at Obi-wan. "How about you decide what you would like for evening meal, padawan. I will join you in the kitchenette in a moment." Qui-gon said as he bent to pick the data pad he had been working on backup and turned it on.

"Yes master." Obi-wan replied then gave a mischievous smile at his master. "Just so long as you will not be the one cooking."

Qui-gon looked up from the data pad at his padawan and made a face. "Brat." Qui-gon said in a fake irritated tone, as he gently tugged on Obi-wan's padawan braid, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Obi-wan gave a broad grin to his master, mirth dancing in his eyes as well, before entering the small kitchenette to willingly prepare dinner for he and his master.

* * *

Qui-gon watched with a small smile on his face as his padawan entered the kitchenette, then he sat wearily back down on the couch to finish up one of the many reports he had been working on for the past _four_ hours. Qui-gon sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He was starting to see spots from looking at these dang screens for so long. His thoughts drifted to his padawan. Obi-wan still seemed rather tired and not as focused as he usually was. He wished his padawan would tell him about the dreams, or how long they have been going on for.

Qui-gon ran a hand through his long, brown hair, sighing to himself, concern for his padawan bubbling in his chest. There was nothing he could do yet but wait until his padawan decided to open up to him about this.

Putting his focus back on this pesky report, Qui-gon started to get to work. The sooner he finished up here, the sooner he could have evening meal with his padawan.

###

 _Aargau_

The man paced up and down the room. He could just barely contain his excitement.

"Soon." The man spoke to himself in a soft, cold voice. "Soon I will have my revenge against my old master and that new good for nothing padawan of his. They both will pay for the setbacks they caused in my plans on that sorry excuse of a planet called Bandomeer."

The man spoke in a sinister, angry voice. "And I will make sure Qui-gon Jinn pays, He will feel the loss I felt all those years ago when he killed my father." He stopped and turned to look out the window. He looked over the land where he stayed. It consisted of many trees, plants and wildlife. He was on a jungle planet.

The planet consisted mostly of humans, and the humans and the ones who made up their government, he thought, were a bunch of stupid fools. They were following his plan without even realizing it. The chaos that will consist on this planet will be apart of the destruction of his old master.

An evil grin appeared upon the man's face. _He_ will be the destruction of Qui-gon Jinn, and he knows just the way to do it. All he has to do is get rid of the thing the old man cares most about, His precious padawan. They both will feel his wrath.

They both will feel the wrath of Xanatos.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _This is the first part of my VERY first fan-fiction, I know there is a lot of imperfections but I am asking anyone that reads this to please go easy on me and give me a chance. I think that if you continue on reading you will really like it. So just keep reading and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible and I will try to make it longer._

 _I would love it if anyone decides to leave any comments and I will try to answer back as soon as possible. I would be honored if anyone that has been writing fan-fiction for a while would leave any feedback on how to better my writing skills. Thanks for everything and please review!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do NOT own any **Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice** series story properties, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story._


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-wan was just finishing up some homework that he needed to finish from earlier today when he heard a knock on his door. "Obi-wan." he heard his master's deep voice call through the door.

Rubbing his hand over his eyes, Obi-wan stifled a yawn "Come in master." He said then quickly stood up out of his chair as his master entered through the door.

Qui-gon looked at the pile of data pads that were sitting on top of Obi-wan's desk than looked at his padawan. "You should start to prepare for bed padawan." Qui-gon said in a semi-serious tone, looking at his padawan, Qui-gon thought that he looked even worse for wear then he had earlier. It was about four and a half hours since he and Obi-wan had evening meal and it was nearing eleven.

"Yes master." he said, than started turning off the data pads that littered his desk. Qui-gon stared at him while he was putting away his supplies for class, looking as if he wanted to say something.

Standing back up from putting things in his bag, The padawan turned to the tall jedi once again. His master looked at him with a serious face, studying him with an intense gaze. Obi-wan fidgeted slightly under his stare. "Are you sure there is nothing you wish to speak with me about padawan?" His master asked in an all to serious tone.

Obi-wan's eyes widened slightly. "No master, there's nothing." The padawan said.

Face tightening, Qui-gon nodded his head "Pleasant dreams then my padawan." than he walked out of the room, letting the door slide shut behind him.

Obi-wan let go of a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He hated to keep things from his master. Guilt welled up inside of Obi-wan as he made his way over to his closet and started getting undressed and ready for bed.

The only reason Obi-wan hasn't told Qui-gon about the dreams was of all the work the council has been lying on him. His master was busy and he didn't wish to stress him out anymore than he already was.

Obi-wan really was not looking forward to the meeting in the morning. Knowing the council, they will assign us a mission. He was so tired.

Pulling back the covers to his bed, Obi-wan prayed that he will have a peaceful night, because force knows he will need it. Obi-wan crawled in bed and was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

###

When Qui-gon woke, he couldn't immediately figure out why. He sat up quickly, brain alert within a second- his eyes scanning his bedroom, force sweeping the room. His lightsaber was in his hand before he could even blink-another habit of old- waking up in the middle of war zones on far flung planets. When Qui-gon's senses told him he was in no danger, he relaxed slightly. He saw that it was still night- almost four hours before he had to get up for the meeting in fact. So what could have woken him? Something had nudged him from sleep and back into consciousness and Qui-gon could not think why.

Beginning to think his body was simply just attuned to mission life and no longer temple life, Qui-gon almost settled back down again before he felt it. A slight tugging at the back of his mind- faint but insistent. He sat up, trying to pinpoint the source. It was the bond between him and Obi-wan, the bond that had been in existence for three months. Frowning, Qui-gon concentrated on it, trying to figure out what was wrong.

So far in their partnership, their bond has been relatively quiet. It was not developed enough yet to communicate at will- but then it has only been alive for several months. The bond had flared dramatically to life when he and Obi-wan were on the planet Bandomeer fighting his former apprentice that had fallen to the dark side, Xanatos. Qui-gon could still remember the sudden course of adrenaline, shock and fear that had coursed through his system from the pain and despair that had radiated from Obi-wan. He hoped to never feel that again.

The mental tugging was becoming stronger now. He could feel an array of emotion filtering through the bond, twinges of fear, pain and distress. Fully awake again, Qui-gon gently touched the bond, searching for answers. Something was wrong; Qui-gon could sense that much as his concern went up another notch.

Suddenly, a terrified scream split the air, sending horrified chills cascading down Qui-gon's back as the jedi froze in shock. No doubt in his mind that it was Obi-wan. The master threw himself out of his room at breakneck speed, calling his lightsaber to his hand as he flew through their quarters and into his padawan's room- determined to end the source of Obi-wan's cry.

"Obi-wan!"

Qui-gon barreled through is padawan's door, igniting his lightsaber and stopping short at the threshold, tons of terrifying scenarios that could have caused the scream that came from his padawan filtering through his mind. 'Was the temple under attack?' 'Was Obi-wan injured?' Emerald saber singing, he scanned the room with a lightning gaze, searching for any kind of intruders or danger.

There was none. The room was quiet and empty, aside from a small teenager twisted on the bed, blankets tangled around his ankles, pillow on the floor, arms and legs waving as the boy battled an unseen foe. As Qui-gon watched, Obi-wan's body jolted rigidly. Sweat was beading down his forehead, his spikey brownish-red hair wet with it, his face scrunched up in fear. Tear tracks clear on his cheeks.

"Obi-wan!' Deactivating the lightsaber and hurrying over to the boy's bed, Qui-gon immediately reached out to his padawan, eyes quickly scanning him for any injury, of which he found none of. Confused and still concerned, Qui-gon wracked his brain- suddenly coming up with the only explanation. Obi-wan was having another one of his nightmares. As soon as he touched Obi-wan's shoulder, the bond flared into life again, flooding him with images of the boys nightmare.

 _Dark passages...Running footsteps...lost...alone...scared_

 _Cold water dripping from the ceiling...more footsteps...Run faster...darkness...fear...no...please!_

 _Lost...alone...fear...fear...more running...dark side...no master...help...master!_

 _Fear...pain...so much pain...freezing...wet...run...run...run...alone...please no!...Torture_

 _Trapped...Captured...no way out...Never going to escape...so much pain...so cold...HIM...alone...master_

 _MASTER!_

Another petrified scream tore through Obi-wan as his body jolted upwards, nearly colliding with the very concerned master's, who sat beside him, reeling from the amount of pain and fear that was rolling off of his padawan.

"Obi-wan! Obi-wan, listen to me, your safe, your in the jedi temple, nothing will harm you, i'm here." Qui-gon went on to quickly console the padawan that was close to hysterics, holding him close. The boy was quivering in his arms, shaking his head and sobbing, chest heaving as he fought for breath, battling against the older jedi, reaching out with fists as weak as an infant, trying to escape Qui-gon's grasp.

Reaching out with his mind, the worried master called on the bond to help him. _/ Obi-wan! I am here, you are safe, wake up./_ Qui-gon commanded through the force. The bond that of a master and padawan could be very useful in troubling times like this. _/ Obi-wan!/_

There was a timid brush against his end of the bond, as though Obi-wan was afraid to respond. Qui-gon gently encouraged it, relief flowing through him as Obi-wan's struggles began to slow, falling boneless into Qui-gon's arms, head lolling back in an almost sickening motion.

 _/ Maaser?/_ The mental words were slurred together and very hesitant as the padawan began to communicate back.

As the master and padawan continued to communicate mentally, he could feel the bond growing stronger and beginning to develop. It was rather awe inspiring. _/Yes Obi-wan, it is me, open your eyes padawan, you must wake up- you are dreaming./_

Slowly- ever so slowly, Obi-wan's eyes fluttered open as he responded to Qui-gon's gentle nudges to wake him and bring him back to reality. His frightened blue eyes, glassy with unshed tears, immediately focused on the jedi master whose lap he was currently lying in.

This fact, more than anything else, seemed to startle Obi-wan who instantly tried to move away, tugging at the older jedi's arms, trying to escape his steel grip. Qui-gon held on tighter, determined to quiet the padawan and find out what was wrong. Eventually, the padawan seemed to figure that he was going nowhere, but that did not stop his cheeks from flaming a brilliant red from the position he was in. He was not a child...he did not need Qui-gon to think he was.

"Obi-wan, it is alright, I just want to help you." Qui-gon spoke softly, sending reassuring waves down the bond. _/Calm yourself, there is nothing here that will hurt you./_

Once the padawan seemed to have calmed down as much as seemed possible, Qui-gon let him lean back into his pillows that he helped Obi-wan mold into a way where he could recline. Still blushing furiously and scrubbing at the tear tracks that stained his cheeks, Obi-wan did not know where to set his eyes. He was mortified- beyond mortified. He woke up to find that he was crying and lying in the lap of his master like an infant. He had woken up Qui-gon because of a dream, because of a silly little dream? Surly padawans were not meant to fear dreams. He settled on staring at his duvet, eyes firmly set.

The jedi master would have none of it. "Obi-wan, look at me please." he said softly, leaning in a bit closer. "Padawan?"

Eventually, the padawan managed to gain enough courage to look up into the masters eyes. Where he had expected to see ridicule and disappointment, instead he saw compassion, understanding, and concern. These were not the emotions he was expecting to find. He blinked hard, tears beginning to appear in the corner of his eyes again. The padawan was determined to not let them fall in front of the jedi master.

"I only want to help padawan." Qui-gon said in a soft voice, seeing Obi-wan's reluctance to speak. " Can you tell me what you saw?"

Obi-wan looked down and squeezed his eyes shut. He did not want to talk about this, he didn't want his master to worry. He _especially_ did not want his master to know _who_ he was dreaming about.

"Padawan?"

Obi-wan looked up at his master, a bit of fear and disappointment clear in his blue-grey eyes.

"I-I saw Xanatos." Obi-wan said in a small voice, looking down again.

Startled, the Jedi Master leaned closer to his padawan, eyes never leaving his young face. "Xanatos?" Qui-gon said "What was he doing padawan, what was happening?"

"I-i'm not sure master, it was dark, and cold." shaking his head, he looked up at Qui-gon, desperation and fear in his eyes. "I felt pain master, and fear, I-I was alone, I did not know where you were." The padawan looked down again, ashamed as a tear rolled down his cheek. " He caught me...he hurt me."

Qui-gon stared at his padawan with startled eyes. How long has his padawan been having these types of dreams? Did he wake up like this often, alone and scared? Qui-gon brought his hand up to Obi-wan's face and lifted his chin so that he could look at him in the eyes. "Obi-wan." The jedi master asked in a soft tone "How long exactly have you been having this nightmare?"

The padawan's eyes drooped slightly, and Qui-gon felt a wave of guilt flow through the bond, along with the same fear he had felt earlier. He sensed that his padawans shields were scattered and out of place, so Qui-gon raised some around the young padawan's room as to protect the thoughts and emotions that were flowing around freely.

"I have been having the dreams for over a week now master." the padawan said in a soft and reluctant voice.

Qui-gon's brow scrunched up in concern. How could he have just ignored this and put it aside for so long? He saw the effects, and yet he did nothing but wait for Obi-wan to come to him. He should have figured that the stubborn padawan would have never come to him until he was staggering from exhaustion. Shutting his eyes, Qui-gon sighed to himself than opened them and looked at Obi-wan. "Why did you not tell me of this sooner?"

Obi-wan stared at him with eyes that held many emotions, guilt, pain, desperation. "I'm sorry master." The padawan said quickly " I didn't want to bother you with anything else, you were already so busy with what the council gave you and…" The padawan stopped as his master interrupted him.

"Obi-wan." he said in a stern voice "I want you to understand that no matter how busy I may be, no matter what mood I may be in, you could _never_ bother me with your needs or problems, I am your master, I am supposed to teach you and guide you through your troubles, I'm meant to be there for you." He put a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "Do you understand?"

Obi-wan stared at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Yes master." The padawan said in a thick voice. Than, to the masters surprise, he felt Obi-wan's arms wrap around him as Obi-wan squeezed his face to his masters chest. Eyes wide, Qui-gon slowly wrapped his arms around his padawans small frame and laid his chin on top of his spiky hair.

The two sat like that for what seemed like eternity, Than, Qui-gon gently pulled away, putting both hands on his padawans shoulders and gave a small smile to him. "You should get to bed now young one, you need it, I will help guide you toward a dreamless sleep."

Obi-wan smiled slightly, then nodded and stifled a yawn, suddenly looking exhausted. Qui-gon gently helped his padawan lay back down in bed and pulled the covers back up over his body and shut his eyes, using the bond to lead Obi-wan into a dreamless, peaceful slumber, he sat there and watched as Obi-wan's breathes evened out. Qui-gon stared at Obi-wan's face, he looked so much younger than he actually was when he slept, it saddened him as Qui-gon thought of the difficult future that lay ahead for him, but thus was the path of a jedi.

Carefully standing up as to not awaken the young boy, he made his way towards the door and stopped at its threshold, looking back at the sleeping boy "Goodnight my padawan." Qui-gon whispered quietly, then switched off the lights and walking out, letting the door slide shut behind him.

Qui-gon had better get to bed as well, they both still had to be up early in the morning, he thought wearily as he entered his room. He most certainly was _not_ looking forward to another mission. Sighing, the jedi master laid down in bed, placing his lightsaber on his nightstand before doing so, and closed his eyes. The last thing he thought about before drifting off was his padawan sleeping peacefully in the room down the hall.

###

Qui-gon and Obi-wan stood outside of the council chamber doors, waiting. "Where do you suppose we will be sent to this time master?" Obi-wan said, looking up at the tall jedi.

"I haven't the faintest clue padawan."Qui-gon said as he cast a glance at Obi-wan. The jedi master was still slightly worried about the padawan, he still looked rather tired. The two jedi didn't really talk about the events that occured the night before, other than Qui-gon asking how Obi-wan was feeling - and was relieved to hear that it was the most peaceful sleep the padawan has had since the nightmares had first begun.

"I do hope it is somewhere peaceful this time." Obi-wan said as he turned his eyes back on the chamber doors.

"As do I, though I doubt we will be so lucky."The master said as he to stared back at the doors, smiling lightly. "We never are."

"I suppose not." the padawan said, a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

At that moment a senior padawan appeared through the large double doors, the padawan was a female blue Twi'lek. "The council wishes to see you know." she said with a thick accent, bowing to them and stepping aside as the doors slid open.

Qui-gon nodded as he stepped through the doors, Obi-wan following him two steps behind him to his left, the place for a padawan to stand when next to their assigned master.

The two jedi walked to the middle of the room, as the door closed behind them, and bowed deeply before the council, Obi-wan still to steps behind the jedi master.

"Masters." Qui-gon said as he rose in a deep, even tone. "You wished to see us?" He spoke to all the masters, but he was looking at one in particular.

"Correct you are, Master Jinn." Master Yoda said in his gravelly voice, nodding. "A mission we have for you and your padawan." He looked at them each in turn. The small, green master pressed a button on the side of his chair and a hologram of a planet lit up in front of them, "To the planet Aargau, you are needed.

Both the master and padawan studied the holographic image of the planet, it appeared to be a jungle planet. Tree's littered the surface of the large planet and it held a large city that you could see on its surface.

"Consists of humans, the planet does." Yoda said. "Bank of Aargau, the government is called, The senator of the planet, Senator Emalin Saxe, contacted us she did. Reports that a group of terrorists, terrorizing the peaceful people they are."

"And what does this group call themselves?" Qui-gon asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"The group goes by the name H.A.R.M." Qui-gon turned as Jedi Master Mace Windu spoke. "They have been bombing and shooting up government building and public areas, taking many lives in the process." The black, balled master spoke in a solemn, deep tone. "And we have yet to figure out the leader of this terrorist group."

Qui-gon's eyes squinted slightly "Is the terrorist group native to the planet." He asked.

"The senator does not believe that they are, nor does she know how they would have come to be on the planet." He responded "But the people of the planet are in a hurry to capture and eliminate everyone involved in the group."

"Might I ask why they are so eager to do so?" the long haired master asked in an inquisitive tone.

"The Three Statues of Aargau the reason is." Master Yoda spoke as both Jedi and padawan turned their heads to him. " Illegal to export their metals without approval it is, defraud, discredit, or deceive, you are not to do, and finally, To carry any form of weapon, no non-Aarauun is allowed to do, nor is a citizen of the planet allowed to be unarmed. That is the Three Statues of Aargau." The green master spoke, brows furrowed. "Punishable by death, each one of these are, if broken they may be."

Obi-wan started slightly at this. Will he and his master have to go on such a dangerous mission unarmed? How can the people of Aargau expect us to defend them if we can can't even defend ourselves?

As if sensing the padawans troubled thoughts, Qui-gon stepped forward slightly, lifting an arm. "And will my padawan and I have to be unarmed in such a dangerous position?" Qui-gon asked, Lifting an eyebrow.

Ki Adi-mundi spoke "Luckily no, we were able to gain you permission to wield your lightsabers, but with much reluctance. We were informed that you are to _only_ draw your sabers if you need to defend yourself or any others." the Jedi Master spoke in a stern voice, staring at each of them.

The master/padawan team both nodded their heads respectfully. Obi-wan felt relief flow through him. He would not be defenseless after all. He could not think of going anywhere without his lightsaber.

"Travel to the Zug system you will, and go to the capital, New Escrow, where you will meet with Senator Saxe. Leave at once you will." Master Yoda said. "Be under a constant watch, you will be by a number of guards." Qui-gon scrunched his brow at this, not liking the idea of constantly being followed around by a bunch of potentially hostile men carrying blasters.

"Tread carefully, you must Master Jinn." Yoda said, raising a clawed hand toward him, brow scrunched. "Sense something I do, Something dark."

Frowning, Qui-gon nodded. "Of course my Master."

"Then dismissed you are." Yoda said, resting his hands on his short walking stick. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you." Qui-gon said as both he and Obi-wan bowed, then turned and excited out of the chamber, Obi-wan watched his master from behind as the doors slid closed behind them, then he stepped to the tall Jedi's side.

"Come along Obi-wan, we must go pick up our packs, then head to the ship." Qui-gon said, staring ahead of him.

"Yes master." The padawan said, trying to keep up with his long strides. Obi-wan thought back to what Master Yoda said in the council room. "Master? What do you suppose Master Yoda meant when he said he sensed something along the way?" he felt anxiety bubble up inside of him, remembering what Bant said about the force visions.

"I do not know my padawan, but we must heed his words." He looked back at the young Jedi, sensing the padawans anxiety through the bond they shared, it had gotten stronger since the night before, allowing them to feel the others emotions better. Turning his head to him, he gave Obi-wan a short smile. "I'm sure that everything will turn out fine Obi-wan." The master said as he sent a wave of reassurance down the bond, visibly relaxing the younger Jedi.

Obi-wan nodded his head, staring straight. Both master and padawan entered the lift tube that would take them down to the hanger where they would depart on their mission. The lift beeped as it stopped on the hanger floor. They exited as the doors opened and walked swiftly to a side desk where they would get their bags that they needed.

The man at the desk was a non-force sensitive humanoid, being paid by the temple. He had brown, short hair, and light skin, wearing a gray suit.

"I am Qui-gon Jinn and this is my padawan Obi-wan Kenobi." He said as the two walked up to the counter, indicating to the padawan at his side. "We are in need of our travel packs for a mission to the planet Aargau."

The young man nodded. "Of course master Jedi." he said in a respective tone, Reaching behind the counter to the two packs that were already set out and prepared. "I had already been informed before you arrived." He said, handing the packs to the two Jedi. "Your shuttle just flew in, you can depart as soon as it is finished being checked over and refueled." He said, nodding to a shuttle further down the hanger. The man smiled at them. "Good luck." He said, waving as the two Jedi walked away towards the shuttle.

They were met at the shuttle with a silver protocol droid. "Your shuttle is fueled and ready to depart master Jedi." It said in a mechanical voice, raising a metal arm for them to go up the ramp. Qui-gon walked up the ramp, Obi-wan in tow behind him, but before going fully into the ship, the padawan suddenly felt something through the force, a dark ripple or some form of warning he could not explain. Frowning, he stopped in mid stride up the ramp and quickly looked behind him at the silver protocol droid that was working at the control panel. Something did not feel right. He squinted at the droid, drawing more into the force to get a better feeling, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"Obi-wan?" The padawan turned back and looked up the ramp at his master, face scrunched up with slight worry. "Is something wrong padawan?" The master said, eyes furrowed slightly.

Glancing back at the droid, Obi-wan tried to sense the same feeling he received moments ago, but sensed nothing. Lips drawn in a tight line he turned back to his master and started up the ramp. "No master, everything is fine." He said in his most convincing voice, tightening his shields in the process.

Qui-gon squinted his eyes slightly, then nodded and turned and made his way to the bridge of the ship, Obi-wan following behind him.

As they entered the bridge, The jedi looked around, taking everything in. Qui-gon walked over to the pilot's chair and set his pack behind the chair and strapped into it, taking hold of the controls. Obi-wan went and sat in the co-pilot's seat, setting his bag down as well and strapped in, waiting for the shuttle to lift.

Once Qui-gon finished with the controls he switched a button to indicate that they were ready for lift off. Obi-wan felt as the locks on the bottom on the ship released, Qui-gon pulled on the controls and the ship lifted up off the ground and flew into the air away from the Jedi temple. The shuttle quickly made its way through the sky and out of the planets atmosphere, passing the many tall building and skyscrapers that were famous to Courasont, making its way into space.

The jedi master started the hyperdrive and looked at the padawan and nodded, and the planet disappeared behind them, being replaced with blue and white stars that became blurs of color as they speed into hyperspace.

###

Xanatos sat in his office behind his desk, smiling to himself at the message he had received. He had been able to reprogram one of the protocol droids that belonged to the Jedi Temple, forcing it to do his bidding. The Jedi were on their way, falling right into his trap.

A knocking on his door drew him back out of his thoughts, sneering, he looked up, sensing who it was. "Enter." He said in a sharp tone, shutting off the data pad where he had read the message and stood up out of his chair, putting his hands behind his back. "What kept you?" he snapped, glaring at the man who had entered the room, letting the door close behind him. The man was about an inch shorter than Xanatos. He possessed blond hair that went to the top of his ears and had tan skin. He wore a dirty gray tank top with armor strapped to his chest and arm, bearing the symbol of their 'organization', a half circle, which he himself got from the mark he bore on his right cheek. Their little terrorist group was called H.A.R.M.

"Sorry sir I…"

"Don't bore me with your petty excuses." Xanatos said "I am in need of your assistance Garven."

The man stood up straighter "I will do whatever is required my Lord." He said quickly.

He nodded. The people he had recruited for his group was of a stupid, desperate kind from a far off, sad little planet in the Outer Rim. They were desperate for any type of credit they could get their hands on, no matter how dirty the job would be.

"Gather a squadron of your best men. I want you to set out to the park closest to the main government building, you set out in 24 hours. " Xanatos said in a hard tone as he looked down to his desk at the map of government towers and public places they had already gotten to, and ones that they have yet to have visited. "And prepare for a very difficult fight, you are going to encounter some old friends of mine." he looked up as he said this, an evil smile appearing on his face. "It will be quite the party."

###

Obi-wan sat in the co-pilot's chair, staring at a data pad Qui-gon had handed him after entering hyperspace. "I want you to read about the planet Aargau, you must know everything you can for the mission, better to be prepared then not." He had told him. Of course this happened every time the two went on a mission, Obi-wan would study up on the planet as Qui-gon worked the controls on the ship.

The planet Aargau is run by and served as the headquarters for the Bank of Aargau, which was part of the Intergalactic banking clan. It was an exceptionally wealthy world, due to its status as a financial center, as well as the planet's vast reserves of rare metals. It is also a member of the Galactic Republic. The planet was surrounded by hyperlanes such as the Corellian Run and the Ag circuit. He had also read about the Three Statues of Aargau.

The planet's history stretched back to millions of years ago with the planet's original natives. The planet was discovered by the Galactic Republic between 20,000 and 17,000 BBY. The rest of the planets history was rather dull. Talking more about it's mining business and its financial status.

The padawan's eyes were burning as he shut off the data pad, finally done with the reading. He brought his hand up to his eyes and rubbed them, grunting. He was tired. And he had forgotten to say goodbye to Bant, he thought guiltily. They had been flying for over 10 hours now and the planet was a 24 hour trip away from Coruscant. Which meant ten more hours to go, ten more hours of sitting in a hard chair staring at the stars that speed by them.

"Finished reading padawan?" He turned as his master spoke to him. Qui-gon had been sitting in the chair next to him, going over the controls of the shuttle or on a data pad, reading over what we are to accomplish on our mission.

'Yes Master." Obi-wan said wearily, putting his hand back in his lap.

"And?"

Qui-gon usually did this, quizzing him on the world they were visiting and its history. " The planet is a member of the Galactic Republic and is run by the Bank of Aargau. The world is very wealthy due to its financial center and its reserves of metals." He said reciting what he read from the data pad. "Aargau is surrounded by hyperlanes like the Corellian run or Ag Circuit."

He nodded. "Well done Obi-wan." he turned back to the controls on the dashboard. "We are to reach our destination in about ten standard hours." The master turned back to Obi-wan "Shall we meditate for a while padawan?" He stood and walked to the back of the shuttle and took a seat in the middle of the floor, legs crossed, hands on his knees.

Obi-wan got up as well, face straight, though he groaned inwardly. The young padawan did not really like meditating, it was too quiet to him, he would rather practice with a lightsaber, and Qui-gon new this as well. He sat in front of his master, in the same position as the other jedi was in, and both shut their eyes, They reached out to each other and connected through the bond they shared, and Obi-wan felt some of his masters emotions and thoughts. This was by far the highlight of meditating, sharing his thoughts and feeling with Qui-gon. He felt his Master urge him to focus, he wanted them to meditate on the mission at hand. But as Obi-wan did this a dark feeling grew in his mind as the two jedi drove ever so closer to the planet ahead.

###

Bant sat in The Room of a Thousand Fountains at her most favorite place to swim, feet sitting in the water as she thought. She had heard from her age mates that Obi-wan and his master had left for a mission. She was a little hurt that he had not come and told her goodbye. She feared that Obi-wan was still upset with her from the talk they had had yesterday.

Bant sighed as she stood, stepping out of the water and made her way through the garden, lost in thought. She was worried for her friend. She knew that he was not himself, he had seemed unfocused and slightly more reckless then he usually was. She did not like the idea of him going on a dangerous mission when he was so out of his element. Bant stopped at the base of a large tree, examining it. The tree had very dark bark that twisted up it with a lighter shade of brown running through it in lines and had leaves that were a dark green. The tree rose high up off the ground and contained many branches, she did not know the name of this particular tree, but it was beautiful. She leaned up against it.

Obi-wan had seemed so tired the last she saw him, he certainly was not ready for a mission. And what of the nightmares? Did he have another one last night? Did he tell Master Qui-gon? Oh, how she wished she could talk to her best friend, she had so many questions that needed answering. She kept on thinking that maybe she should go to a Jedi Master about her troubles, but that would be like betraying her friend, Obi-wan would be so upset with her if she had told anyone. But what if the dreams that he was having weren't just dreams? What if the were something more?

Bant leaned up off the tree and made her way out of the gardens, brow furrowed slightly in frustration, heading for her room that was specially equipped for her species. She needed to meditate. She would find answers through the force.

As she made her way through the halls of the Jedi Temple, Bant couldn't help the sudden feeling of uneasiness that crept into her gut.

###

Obi-wan once again sat in the co-pilot's chair after around five hours of meditation with his master. He looked out the window staring at the stars as they sped by them, lost in thought. When he had first started meditating he had felt a bad feeling that started growing in the back of his mind, and the feeling only seemed to get worse the closer the two Jedi got to the planet Aargau.

Obi-wan at first had decided against telling his master about the insistent feeling of danger, thinking that it was him only feeling nervous for the mission ahead. He had now been sitting here for over a standard hour, contemplating on what he should do, the feeling never leaving him. He new the wise choice would be to tell Qui-gon. But he did not want to be rejected or let his master think that he was afraid of the dangers that may lie ahead.

He looked at his master, who sat in the pilot's chair, hovering over the console of the ship. Obi-wan's lips drew in a tight line as he built up the courage to tell his master. "Master."

"Yes Obi-wan?" he said as he looked up from the console

Obi-wan spoke in a hesitant voice "I-I have a bad feeling."

Qui-gon's face scrunched up as he looked at him with a questioning gaze "What do you mean padawan?" he asked.

"I have been feeling a bad feeling ever since the beginning of our meditation. I had thought that it was just me being nervous about the mission, but as we grow closer to Aargau, the feeling only gets stronger.

His master looked at him with slight concern "Can you try to describe this feeling to me padawan?" He asked, looking at him with an intense gaze.

He nodded "It feels dark." he said "Like something bad is going to happen."

Qui-gon nodded "And you have been feeling this ever since the beginning of our meditation?"

"Yes master."

The tall jedi put his hand up to his chin and turned in his chair towards the window, lost in thought. He had a troubled look on his face, which only worried the young padawan more, because if Qui-gon was worried, then things had to be bad, he figured.

"Master Yoda said that he felt a dark feeling as well." his master said quietly, more to himself then to Obi-wan. He looked back at his padawan. "Have you tried dwelling deeper into it Obi-wan?"

"Yes master, it doesn't seem to do anything." He said, his face scrunched up with worry.

His brow furrowed even more as he slowly nodded his head, then he focused on the confused padawan. "I trust your judgement Obi-wan, though I do not feel anything myself. We must stay alert, we will reach the planet in roughly three standard hours from now."He said as he checked the console, then he stared back at Obi-wan, face serious. "I don't want you dwelling on this to much padawan, I need you to focus on the mission at hand, remember the here and now."

Obi-wan nodded as his master turned back towards the console. He frowned as he looked up at the stars, he was _not_ looking forward to this mission.

###

Xanatos stood and watched from the side of the large room (if that's what you could call it.) that layed in a cave along with the rest of the base as his men prepared to head out to the park. Some were loading the vehicle's that they would be taking with oil, while others gathered or loaded some of the many weapons and bombs that would be needed for this particular operation. They would be moving out within the hour and it would take another hour and a half for them to arrive at their destination.

He and his men would need to make a very big mess of things to draw the jedi out, he knew. Things will get messy, lives will be lost and a great number of people will more then likely end up in the medical center.

He smiled to himself with such glee and excitement. He would not show is face to the jedi just yet, no, but he will be there, and when the time comes right, he will take and ever so slowly destroy the thing that seemed most precious to his old master, he thought wickedly.

Yes….he will have the boy in his grasp soon enough.

###

Qui-gon's thoughts whirled around him in a blur of motion. He was slightly concerned with this feeling that his padawan had been receiving. How could Obi-wan feel something but he could not? He wondered. The master stared at the padawan, Obi-wan was staring out the large window with a troubled gaze, oh how he wished he could take away all of Obi-wan's fears and anxieties..

He looked back down at the console, they were nearing the planet. He reached out to the force, trying to sense any form of danger that the younger jedi was feeling, but found nothing. Perhaps Obi-wan was just nervous about the mission, surely it would be a dangerous one, but aren't they all? But hadn't Master Yoda said he felt something as well? That must mean something, right?

Qui-gon rubbed his hand wearily over his eyes, this was all getting much too stressful, he thought. He looked down at the console as it made a beeping sound, indicating that they were coming out of hyperspace.

"Obi-wan." he said as he turned to his padawan. "We have arrived." he said this as they exited out of hyperspace, both Jedi stared at the blue and green planet, examining every inch of it, as they rode up closer to it.

Obi-wan's brow scrunched up, the horrible feeling getting slightly stronger, something was going to happen, and it definitely would not be any good.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hi everyone! Guess what, I'm not dead! I'm so so sorry that I have not posted anything in a while. Forgive me! I had given up on the story for quite some time, I thought it was going nowhere, but then people started to review more so I decided to try and finish it.

I plan on posting a new chapter sometime this week. It really depends on my schedule, I do have school and I've been working on perfecting my art skills here of late. (I recently won an art competition in my school an I think around my area for my age group. Yay!) So don't lose hope.

(Please REVIEW, it boosts my confidence and make me want to continue writing. Feel free to leave any comments if yall want and I will happily take any advice to improve my writing skills.)

-Magisav


	4. Chapter 3

Both master and padawan stepped down the ramp and onto one of the many landing platforms that belonged to the wealthy city. It was daytime in the city of New Escrow at the moment, the city consisted of many tall silver buildings and skyscrapers and had many traffic lanes with hover cars and bikes speeding in them. The city was much like Coruscant, but at the same time, it wasn't. New Escrow had some plant life and you could just barely make out the large jungle that belonged to the planet at the edges of the city. Coruscant had no plant life, but the planet did consists of many different species of beings that had traveled to it, on New Escrow he only saw humans.

The two Jedi walked to the group that awaited them at the bottom of the ramp. The group consisted of a blond short-haired woman in a long light blue shirt and the same colored pants. She wore jewelry around her neck and had a pin with a dark blue stone in her hair, slightly pulling it to the side. Behind her were five guards, they wore forest green armor with the same colored undershirts and had large guns strapped at the side of their waists.

"Greetings." The blond women said. "I am senator Emalin Saxe and this is my guard," she said this as she waved a hand towards the men in armor.

We bowed as Qui-gon spoke. " I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn." he said, "and this is my padawan learner Obi-wan Kenobi." The senator looked at him for a moment then spoke. "Forgive me Master Jinn, but we thought we were receiving two Jedi _Masters_ , not one and a child. Obi-wan was slightly offended at this but kept a straight face, he would not show his irritation. Qui-gon stared at her, hands tucked in his robe, then bowed slightly "I am sorry for the confusion, but I assure you that my padawan is very well capable and prepared for any of the tasks that may be given to him." He spoke in a sure tone and Obi-wan felt joy well up inside of him at his master's words.

"I would sure hope so." she said in a cool voice, studying him up and down. Then she turned back to Qui-Gon. "There is a shuttle waiting for us that is to bring you to the main government building." She said crisply as she turned along with her guard and walked across the platform, the Jedi following in tow behind them. Obi-wan was starting to like this mission less and less.

###

The two Jedi and the senator sat in the shuttle as the guards rode on hoverbikes in front and behind them.

"Would you mind explaining to us in more detail of the events that have been taking place here senator?" Qui-Gon said, arms in the sleeves of his robe.

The senator's brow scrunched in slight frustration. "I don't see how I could go into any more detail." She said in a hotty tone. "These terrorists have been shooting or bombing our smaller government building and popular public areas around the city." You could hear the anger in her voice as she talked about the group. It was clear the lady resented the terrorists for the destruction they caused.

"Do you know what motives the terrorists might have for doing this?" Obi-wan asked. This was expected of him, to ask some questions so he could learn and participate. He felt Qui-gon send a small wave of approval down the bond.

The blond women glared at him, her arms crossed. " How am I supposed to know the motives of such a group? We do not know why they have come here or why they started this." She said this last part in a sad and desperate tone, obviously upset about what was happening to her beloved planet and people. "They just came out of nowhere."

"We understand your resentment towards them and my padawan meant no disrespect." His master said in a calming tone. "We are simply trying to figure out how to resolve things in an appropriate way."

She looked at him, fire and determination in her eyes. "We called you here so you could take the terrorists out with the aid of our guards, so you could eliminate them, my people do not want them to simply leave, they must pay with their lives for what they have done, for the lives they have taken!"

"As Jedi, our job is not to take one side or simply kill, but to keep the peace, the Republic will help you in any way it can, that I can promise." He said this in a firm tone and as he spoke, he sent calming waves towards the senator, trying to ease the turmoil that had built inside of her.

She relaxed slightly, the fire in her eyes dimming slightly, but the determination was still evident. "Very well Jedi." She said in a reluctant tone. "Do what you can, but…." all of a sudden the shuttle swerved to a rough stop.

The two Jedi were on instant alert as they felt a spiking warning through the force. You could here blasters going off and a couple of bombs, they pulled out their sabers. "No.," the senator said, fear and anger in her eyes. "Another attack." She looked around. "The park by the main government building."

They each got out and watched as the senator's guards came to her and as more guards raced to the park. They followed.

Obi-wan was sure that his master felt what he had been feeling hours ago.

###

They rushed across the raceway towards the park streaming with blaster fire and filled with smoke, lightsabers in hand, taking in the situation. It was chaotic, Obi-wan thought. People were rushing from every which way trying to get out of the line of fire, pushing or dragging people away as they tried to get by. There were many men in matching suits, clad with black armor. The armor also bore a symbol, a red half circle that was located on the breastplate.

The Jedi slowed to a stop as they entered the opening of the half-destroyed park. Smoke was thick in the air, making it hard to breathe. There were red blaster bolts being shot from every direction, Impossible to tell from which of the sides it was coming from. You could just barely make out through the smoke the upturned soil and grass and stone from walkways and fountains, which now littered the once beautiful park. The padawan stared with wide eyes and horror as he watched people fall to the ground, men from both sides crumbling in a bloody heap on the grass. This was not the first time Obi-wan had seen this kind of brutality happen before, they were similar to the events that occurred on the planet Bandomeer while he had stayed there. It never got any easier to watch. But this seemed far worse than before.

Obi-wan turned his head towards his master, wondering when the two would intervene. 'Surely we could not just watch as innocents die.' he thought. But when he looked upon his master's face, he saw that Qui-Gon was staring with a hard but troubled gaze, at one of the terrorist bodies. But it did not seem as if he was looking at the person, but what was on him, the armor. 'Why did his master care about what these men were wearing? Did he know something he did not?'

"Master what…" he was cut short as a blaster bolt shot right past his head.

Quickly, the two Jedi spurred into action as blaster bolts reigned down on them. Both green and blue sabers singing, the two were able to deflect the fire and aim it back towards the terrorists that had spotted them, but it seemed that when one of the terrorists fell, two more took their place. 'Where were these people coming from?'

As the two Jedi fought, they were slowly being driven away from each other. Some of the terrorists gathered between them as both master and padawan tried to ward off the deadly bolts.

Obi-wan leaped and dodged as he made his way through the crazed panicked crowd, dodging and deflecting blaster bolts as he went. 'Where was Qui-Gon?' He looked wildly around for his master but could not see through the hoard of soldiers and civilians. The dust and smoke did not help much either. Obi-wan sighed in frustration. 'How were they going to end this? The terrorists clearly far outnumbered the guards.

He was dragged out of his thoughts from a quick warning from the Force. It seemed out of pure luck that he managed to deflect two deflected two of the bolts that came his way, sending them careening off of a nearby, half demolished fountain, but his moment of distraction cost him, and it seemed his luck run out as a blaster bolt slammed into his left shoulder, close to his chest, drawing a scream from the already tired padawan and causing him to stumble backward, falling as he tripped over a piece of debris. He rolled over quickly as to avoid more blaster fire sent his way. 'Where was his lightsaber?' ' I must have dropped when I got shot.' The padawan thought this with frustration, gritting his teeth from the pain that shot through his chest and shoulder when he tried getting up.

He vaguely heard one of the terrorists yelling at his companion. " No, don't kill him! Remember

The Jedi master was stunned. He watched as his beloved padawan rose from his sitting position in front of his fathers still body, taunting and berating Qui-Gon, and attacked the master. what boss said, he wants the younger Jedi _alive_."

'Boss? Why would their boss want him? He and his master had just gotten here.' He thought thickly. He felt the ground shake as the terrorists made their way over to him. He cried out in pain as one of the men pushed down on him and his wound with his boot when he had tried made to make his way back up. Black dots danced across his vision when his head came in contact with the hard ground.

"I don't think so little Jedi, your coming with us."

Obi-wan blearily looked up at the man who spoke. From where his face was pushed into the ground he could make out that the barrel of a blaster was pointed at his head. A burning pain shot through his left side as the man shifted to face the other. "Hold the Jedi down, we don't want him trying any of his tricks. I need to contact our captain, tell him we got what he came for." He spoke in a hotty tone as he picked his foot up off of Obi-wan. He felt relieved as the harsh pressure was taken off of his shoulder, but it was short-lived as it was replaced when the other man held him down.

The padawan gave a low pain filled moan as pain shot through his shoulder. He was barely aware of anything now, only pain. Obi-wan didn't hear as the first man talked on his comm. Link or when the terrorists drew back to the vehicles they had come in. He didn't even notice when he was hauled up from his position on the ground and thrown over one of the terrorist's shoulders as they ran back to their speeders. No, the only and last thing that was on his mind was burning pain and where his master was and whether he was alright. He thought this as he fell into a dark abyss and he knew no more.

###

Qui-gon deflected more blaster fire that was sent his way. The sheer number of invaders had grown since the beginning of the attack, which troubled him. Why would someone send out all of their men to a battle all at once? It was a foolish choice. Another thing that troubled him was the symbol that the terrorists bore on their breastplates. A symbol that filled him with dread and horrific memories from his past. A half circle. The symbol that his former padawan, Xanatos wore on his right cheek.

When the Jedi master had first seen the mark on the terrorists it had sent him back to a day he had been trying to forget for the past eight years. The day he had failed Xanatos, the day his padawan had chosen dark over light. The two Jedi had been on a mission to the planet Telos. They had figured out that the governor of the planet, Crion, was Xanatos' father, who of which Qui-gon was forced to kill in battle, due to him trying to start an even bigger war on the planet. Xanatos had never been able to forgive him for it. He still remembered the hate and despair in the senior padawans eyes as he looked at his dead father, sprawled on the ground from where Qui-Gon had pushed him off a ledge into a fire. Qui-Gon had tried to console him, to explain what had transpired, but he would not hear it. Xanatos took the broken, still burning ring that his father had owned off of the body and branded it to his youthful, handsome face. A scar that would stay there until the end of his days.

Xanatos then attacked the Jedi Master physically and verbally. Qui-Gon had begged to Xanatos, pleading with him to stop this, that it didn't have to be this way, but the padawan would not listen to reason. They were disrupted when rebels had stormed into the courtyard that they had been in and declared Crion's body as a trophy to their cause. In the confusion, Qui-Gon had lost track of Xanatos. Telos had later stabilized and Qui-Gon made his way back to the Jedi Temple on his own with a guilt-ridden heart, feeling that he had failed as a master and swearing that he would never take on another padawan.

But it had seemed that the Force had other plans for the aging Jedi because years later he had met Obi-wan Kenobi, a bright, talented and stubborn boy. At first, he had refused to take him, but the events that transpired on the planet Bandomeer changed his mind. After getting back to the Jedi Temple both Qui-Gon and Obi-wan went to the council chamber to declare that he decided to take Obi-wan as his padawan. Ever since then their bond continued to grow stronger as they trained and got to know one another better. And since then Qui-Gon grew to care for the boy.

The Jedi master was forced out of his thoughts when he received a quick warning from the Force as more blaster bolts made their way towards him. 'Blast Jinn, how many time have you reminded Obi-wan to stay focused, the "here and now" he always said?' The master berated himself.

Having been reminded of Obi-wan, the Jedi master looked around for the young padawan, but could not see him through the thick crowd of people and the dust that was still gathering in the air. Qui-Gon's brow scrunched up in slight concern, still deflecting more blaster fire and sending it back to the shooter. 'Where could Obi-wan have run off too?' He should have kept a better eye on him.

The Jedi master crouched low behind a tree to gain some cover from the relentless shooter, blaster fire pinged off of the tree, smoldering and breaking the bark. Calming himself, Qui-Gon shut his eyes and searched the bond that he shared with Obi-wan. Trying to locate his padawan was no easy feat, considering they have only been together for three months. The bond usually only flares to life when their lives are in danger. The two could slightly feel it when they meditated or trained together. "Obi-..." Qui-Gon quickly pulled out of the bond as he felt a burning pain shoot down from it. He quickly blinked and shook his head, hand up against the tree to steady himself. Worry welled up inside of the older Jedi. "Obi-wan" Qui-Gon whispered. ' What could have happened to him that caused him pain.' He reached down the bond again, this time taking it slower. He still felt a slight burning pain coming from the other end. "Obi-wan?" no response.

Qui-Gon has suddenly pulled back again when he noticed the change that was occurring around him. The terrorists were retreating into the woods. The guards that had fought in the battle cheered. He scrunched his brow in confusion. Something wasn't right. He felt a disturbance in the Force. He scanned the area. Why ould they retreat when they were clearly winning the battle. A sense of foreboding overtook him. He quickly turned his attention back onto the small bond that he shared with his padawan. He dove into it, braising himself for the pain he was sure was still radiating from the boy. But when he entered the bond he felt nothing, only static. This troubled him greatly. "Obi-wan answer me," he commanded through the bond. Still nothing. Qui-Gon pulled out and sighed with frustration. He stood up from his crouched position and walked out from behind the tree, mouth drawn in a grim line.

"What has become of my padawan?"

###

Authors Note

Aaand that's a cliff hanger, sorry (not sorry) Don't hate me for it. I AM sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter but as I explained I had given up but then I decided to try again.

I'm also sorry that its a lot shorter than the last two chapters but I was pushed for time and I was really ready to post something for you guys. I'll try to write some more later on but I'm pretty busy this week. Lots of school work and I have to go to Birmingham tomorrow. (It's a three-hour drive.) I also need to try and draw something else, I have not drawn in two days so I really need too.

I hope yall really like this chapter and I hope the story is going well, please feel free to comment or follow, I would love to hear some feedback.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4

The first thing that Obi-wan was aware of as he made his way back to consciousness was a pain, a burning pain that radiated from his left shoulder. He grunted as he forced his eyes open, looking around him. 'Where was he?' The small 'room' -if that's what you would call it- that he was in was dark, the only light coming from a small slot that was on the metal door at the front of the room. The walls of the room were rocky, stone and dirt clung to it. They reminded him of a cave, in fact, the whole room did, the ceiling was tall and rocky, much like the walls. He shivered. It was cold. So cold that he could feel it right down to his very core. The air felt damp and musty and held a foul odor that made Obi-wan want to gag. It had a strong smell of mud, dirt and...blood?

Obi-wan turned his attention back on himself, feeling for any other injuries he may have. So far nothing. The fact that his arm was brought up over his head did not help the pain in his shoulder. He had been strapped down to a metal table. The cold steel biting through his thin tunic. He struggled against the bonds that held him down at his wrists and ankles, but that only brought more pain. A sharp hiss escaped him through his mouth. He had stopped struggling, but he did not relax. 'What a situation you had gotten yourself into _Jedi Apprentice_.' he berated himself, emphasizing the last of the words.

'What had happened? How had he gotten here?' The last thing the padawan remembered was the huge battle in the park, calling out to his master then pain. His master! Worry shot through the young Jedi. ' what had happened to him? Was he alright?' Obi-wan had already figured that he had been captured by the terrorists that plagued the planet Aargau, but he sourly hoped his master did not meet the same fate he had.

He reached out for his master, but when he had done so his eyes widened and he let out a gasp of surprise and fear. He could not feel his master, he could not feel anything, he couldn't feel the Force. Obi-wan had been taught at the temple that there were different forms of Force suppressants throughout the galaxy. During his first lessons, he had paid rapt attention to the master that was teaching, listening with fear and awe, shocked that there were such things out there that could cut the force away from the Jedi.

The padawan had hoped that he would never be in a situation where he would have to go without the Force. He was hoping that the Force would always be by him, but apparently, the universe had had other plans. He was supposed to be taught how to react in this type of situation, but that was supposed to come later in his training with Qui-Gon. He was freaking out just a little bit. 'What was he supposed to do, he had no idea where he was or how far below the ground he may be.' He had already figured he was underground due to the smell and the darkness.

Obi-wan was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of the metal door sliding open. Blinding light flooded the room making the padawan squint. Through his half-lidded eyes, he made out a tall dark figure that stood in the middle of the doorway.

"Hello, Obi-wan."

The padawans eyes widened at the sound of the soft voice. He would recognize that voice anywhere. It belonged to the man who had tried to kill him and his master when they had been on Bandomeer months ago. It belonged to the man who had been haunting his dreams for so long now.

"Xanatos," Obi-wan spoke in a steady voice, but inside the padawan felt a small spike of fear.

He chuckled softly. "Trying to be brave now are we Obi-wan?" He stepped towards him, hands clasped behind his back, the door slid shut behind him, sending the two in darkness once more.

Obi-wan put a calm mask over his face as the tall man came closer to him. "What do you want Xanatos." His voice was firm and hard as he spoke. He could just barely make him out through the small amount of light that came through the slot in the doorway.

"Disappointed to see me are we? Well, I am quite happy to see you again... padawan, is it now?" Xanatos said with fake surprise and interest in his voice. He smiled in a mocking way as he came up beside the young Jedi.

Obi-wan felt irritation well up inside of him, he knew that would get under his skin. He gritted his teeth as he stared up at Xanatos and his cocky grin.

He faked a hurt look. "Oh, you really aren't happy." He smiled, showing white teeth as he did so. Obi-wan's irritation rose, he was having far to much fun with this. "Why am I here?" Obi-wan bit out lifting his head off the table as he spoke.

He smiled "You're here because I want you here." his voice was soft, but it contained a hint of danger.

Obi-wan couldn't help the wave of uneasiness that came over him at those words.

Xanatos nodded down at the boy and turned his back to him as he made his way towards the door, hands still clasped behind his back. "You'll figure it out soon enough, little padawan."

Obi-wan scrunched his brow in concentration, thinking back on he and Xanatos' last encounter, trying to imagine what the man could possibly gain from capturing him.

He recapped on how he had gotten here, getting the mission report, coming here with his master-. He stopped, suddenly realizing the reasoning behind his coming here. He looked up as Xanatos was about to leave, he was standing at the doorway. It suddenly occurred to him that the dark Jedi was waiting for him to figure it out.

"You won't catch him Xanatos." He spoke in a sure voice. "He's too smart for you."

Xanatos spread his hands out at turned towards the young Jedi, a broad smile on his face. "And here I thought you would never figure it out."

The padawan glared at the young man before him.

He let his hands down, a smile still on his face.

"If you think that my master will come and fall into your trap that-." He was cut off.

"Oh Obi-wan, if I know my old master he will come so long as I have you in my grasp." His mouth was set in a straight line, all signs of the previous smile gone. "He is sure to have realized by know who was in charge of the attacks, he will come, if not for the capture of me than surely to save you." he smiled.

Obi-wan thought back to the beginning of the huge battle when the Jedi had first arrived. He remembered how Qui-gon looked at the dead man's armor, the half circle that they all wore on their breastplates. He put two and two together, suddenly thinking of how stupid he had been. The symbol the soldiers bore is just like the scar that marked Xanatos' cheek, how had he not seen it before? The padawan scolded himself for his obvious lack of attention, his master was sure to have noticed.

"Well, Obi-wan I have to go and prepare for your masters' arrival, but don't expect it to be anytime soon. I have made sure that our base's location was kept secret." He smiled as he turned back to the door. 'But I assure you, we will see each other again." He said the last comment softly, sending a chill up the padawan's spine.

Xanatos strode through the metal door, giving the padawan a brief glimpse of light before it closed a second later, thrusting the padawan into darkness once more.

Obi-wan was now not just worried about what might become of his master, but also what was in store for him.

###

Qui-gon paced across the red velvet floors of the main government building, hands behind his back, clutching something in his right hand. He was standing outside of the governors' door, waiting for a meeting with him. The tall Jedi was growing impatient.

As he paced his thoughts drifted back to the time after the battle. The feelings that had come over the master when he had felt nothing from his padawan's side if the bond. The worry, fear, and pain that he had felt. A tight ball formed inside Qui-Gon's chest at the memory. His face was set in a grim line.

Senator Sax had been with the governor since the time the two and what was left of her guard arrived at the grand building. She had said how she needed to speak with the governor on the matters that had occurred and that he would be able to see the man shortly.

That was two hours ago.

Frustration welled up inside of Qui-Gon. Helplessness and despair washing over the Jedi in waves. His padawan was in terrible danger, for he knew what had become of him.

His face was set in a grim line as he brought his right hand out from behind his back and held it in front of him, still pacing back and forth in front of the large doors that led into the governor's office. Obi-wan's lightsaber. He had found it in a patch of grass on the other side of the park from where Qui-Gon had been. The master's face was set in a grim line as he stared at his padawan's weapon. He remembered when he came upon it, the dread that came over him when he saw it lying there, forgotten, and great fear came over him when he saw what it was lying near, blood, stained on the grass.

After his findings, he quickly went with the senator to meet with the governor. The senator was not at all happy, pure rage was clear on her face as she strode to the speeder they had once been in, now only containing two passengers. Not once did she ask about his padawan, and did not seem all that disturbed when he brought up the dire matter, her being more concentrated on the attack that had plagued her people once more. Though, the Jedi master new that the women did not particularly like his padawan's presence, he knew that it was only due to the fact that she and the governor were expecting two Jedi master's.

But even though he and Obi-wan had only been together for a few short months, Qui-Gon knew what his padawan was capable of and he had had complete faith in the boy. Qui-Gon was not expecting this to have happened, he was not expecting one of his greatest enemies to be in charge of the terrorist group that plagued the planet. He had not anticipated Xanatos to spring back up into his life so soon after Bandomeer.

The Jedi master stopped and sighed, using his left hand to rub the temple of his brow. There was no telling what kind of horrors his former padawan would bring upon the boy. Dark images of Obi-wan lying trapped somewhere bloody and beaten rushed into the Jedi master's mind. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to block the images out.

Just then the doors to the office slid open. And out came the senator. She had a troubled look on her face, but if you looked deeper you could see hard resolve and determination there as well.

"Governor Taren will see you now." She said this in a hard time, eyes slightly narrowed, she made her way back down the hall to do a form of business the Jedi master was not sure of. Qui-Gon turned back to the double doors that led into the office. He buzzed the door when he came up too it and was quickly let in. Qui-Gon looked around as he entered the room. The office was large and round, consisting of shelves that held many data tablets and pieces of art lay on some shelves and tables that were around the room. The floor was the same as it was outside if the office.

He looked up at the man in front of him. Qui-Gon had only ever seen him in holograms before he had come to the planet. He was an older man, older then himself it seemed. He was tan and had a beard that had a slight point to it. The hair that was on him was gray, you could make out the white strands that ran through it.

"welcome Master Jinn." He spoke in a kindly voice. Old but not shaky. When you listened to him you would think him wise. He spread his arms out before him in a welcoming motion as Qui-Gon made his way over to the desk he was seated at.

Qui-gon bowed to the man, hands tucked into his sleeves in the customary manner of the Jedi. He sensed that the governor was a jolly man, through the Force and through his outward appearance. He had a broad smile on his face. "Thank you, governor, it is an honor."

"The honor is all mine." He put his hands back down on his desk. "We had already scheduled a meeting before the attack transpired." His face turned grim when he mentioned this. "It is sad that we are to meet on such dark times, though I thought I was expecting two Jedi."

"Dark times indeed." The Jedi master responded. "And yes, there were to be two, my padawan and I." solemn was his voice as he spoke. " I fear that he was taken during the attack in the park."

His smile fell and a troubled and sad look came over the governor as he heard the news. "I am deeply sorry to hear this Master Jinn." as he spoke you co Ulf tell he meant what he said. "Is there anything that I could possibly do to help?"

At this Qui-Gon nodded his head. "There is something." He paused as the governor stared at him with a questioning gaze. "I would like full access to the planet's security and information systems." He stared at the man with a hard determined gaze as the governor's brow furrowed with uncertainty and hesitation.

" I am not sure of this Master Jedi." He said with a sad, hesitant time. " the only ones who have access to the whole systems are the senator and me." He gestured to himself as he said this. " Only the most trusted get this type of information, this is a lot to ask for."

Yes, Qui-gon new it was a lot to ask for, but he was becoming desperate, with each passing moment Obi-wan grew in more and more danger. "Please governor Taren, I need this information in order to find my padawan. Though, I would have asked for it even if he had not been captured in order to stop the terrorist groups."

He looked at the man with a steady gaze as he contemplated what the Jedi master had said. After several long moments, the governor sighed and finally spoke, looking up at the tall Jedi. "Very well Master Jinn. I will grant you full access to the systems. It is the least I can do since I am the one who requested your presence here. You will find an access chip in your chamber." He spoke in a solemn tone again, unusual for such a jolly looking man.

Qui-Gon bowed once more, grateful for the man's approval. " Thank you, governor." He stood straight once more. " I promise I will do everything in my power to stop the attacks on your city."

He nodded, hands on his desk. " I hope so master Jinn, I hope so."

Qui-Gon nodded towards the man and turned to leave, taking huge strides across the red velvet carpets. Qui-Gon was ready to get started. As he was about to leave through the door, the governor spoke from behind. "And Master Jinn." He paused as Qui-Gon turned sideways to look at him. " I wish you the best of luck in finding your padawan." As he spoke you could hear genuine concern in the old man's voice. The Jedi Master nodded and thanked the man as he quickly strode out of the mechanical doors. Heading towards the chamber that had been reserved for the two Jedi.

He will put a stop to this.

###

Obi-wan lay still on the table, eyes closed, lost in thought.

He waited, waited for Xanatos to come back, waiting for the man's plan to slowly unfold. He wondered what would happen when Xanatos came back. He knew that whatever the older man had planned for him could not be good.

He hoped his master would not fall for Xanatos' plan. He hoped Qui-Gon would not come unprepared.

He heard the door slide open and he saw a quick glimpse of light under his eyes before it faded black and heard soft footsteps making their way closer towards him. He opened his eyes and stared at the man before him.

The younger Jedi knew it had been a while since he last saw the dark Jedi. But he could not be sure just how long. The dark cave he was in made him lose track of time, seeming to cast him into a black void.

"And how is Qui-Gon's little pet enjoying his stay so far?" Xanatos spoke in a soft, silky voice, feigning delight.

Obi-wan did not answer him. Xanatos was almost three feet away from him. He lifted his head up slightly, but even that small movement pulled at his wounded shoulder and he quickly placed it back down on the table.

"Oh, not in the best condition are we little padawan." He grinned an snarkily at the young Jedi, clearly enjoying the pain Obi-wan was experiencing.

"What do you want Xanatos?" he spoke with frustration in his voice.

When Obi-wan spoke this, Xanatos' smile turned into a snarl. An evil glint was in the dark Jedi's eyes. "Pain young one, I wish to cause you pain."

At these words, a wave of dread came over Obi-wan. Even without the Force, Obi-wan knew what was coming. Xanatos moved around the table Obi-wan was lying upon, going to the other side of the cell. The padawan moved his head to keep Xanatos in sight. The tall man made his way over to a metal table that touched the side of the rocky wall.

How had Obi-wan not noticed that before? It was dark in that corner of the room, making it hard to see the edges of the cell. Beside the table, Obi-wan could just barely make out a control panel that held many buttons and a lever. Cables and cords were coming out of the top of the panel, winding on the floor, connecting to the table that the padawan was laying on. 'Well that's just great.' Obi-wan thought as he had a sneaking suspicion of what that meant.

His attention was brought back to Xanatos when he spoke, he turned his eyes towards the man and focused on him. His back was still towards the padawan, but in his hands, he held something. He squinted, trying to make the object out. His heart fell when Xanatos shifted slightly, bringing him more into the light. He held a vibroblade, running his finger softly down its sharp edge.

"My old master, he caused me pain, so much pain. Do you know what he did little Jedi?" He looked up at Obi-wan, anger in his eyes and malice in his voice.

Obi-wan had heard bits and pieces of what had occurred between the master and padawan team years ago on the planet Telos. Qui-Gon had been forced to kill Xanatos' father when he had attacked him. Xanatos had watched.

"He slaughtered my father, showing no mercy, killing him in cold blood." He raised his voice as he said this and turned to face the padawan. "So yes, I will cause you pain just as Qui-Gon caused me pain all those years ago. His last thought as he dies will be that he was not able to save his precious padawan." Malice dripped from his voice after every word he spoke, sending a shiver down the padawan's spine.

He walked closer towards Obi-wan, knife still in hand. "So, how should we start this, hmm?" Once more, Xanatos had a slight smile on his face. Obi-wan shut his eyes and breathed in and out, steadying himself, accepting what was to come.

"Oh, don't look so sad little one, this will be a lot of fun." As he said this he quickly raised the blade and cut across Obi-wan's thigh, making a big gash in his leg. Obi-wan jerked upwards as the blade made contact with his skin. He bit his lip, he would not scream, he would not give Xanatos the satisfaction.

He raised the blade again, a mad gleam in his eyes and a smile on his face. This time he aimed for the padawan's abdomen. He gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes shut as the blade made contact.

"Oh come now Obi-wan, let me hear you scream." He said this in a joyful voice.

Obi-wan steadied himself as the man raised his arm once more. This was going to be a long night.

###

Qui-gon sat on the couch that was in the quarters he had been assigned. He was hunched over a data pad, going over information he had found. He was looking at the recent attacks the terrorists had made. It didn't make any sense, their attacks were so random, at places that were nowhere near each other. There was no given time they would attack. They had no motive.

What was the point?

He sighed, setting the pad down and leaning back up against the couch, rubbing his weary eyes.

Qui-Gon didn't want to admit it, but he felt like he already knew the reasoning behind the attacks. The two Jedi. It made sense with Xanatos being the one in charge. What if this was all part of the dark Jedi's plan? To lure Qui-gon here by harming innocents, somehow manipulating the governor into asking for the Jedi specifically.

But if that were the case, then why did they take Obi-wan? Why not attempt to overpower Qui-Gon. What was Xanatos playing at?

The Jedi master was growing frustrated. So many questions that need answering. He had a feeling deep within his chest, a feeling of dread, despair, and helplessness. Somewhere out there his padawan was held captive and more than likely in pain. He could only imagine what Xanatos might do to the boy.

He leaned up once more, picking up the datapad. He had to find him, both of them. Determination arose in the Jedi Master. "Where are you hiding Xanatos." He pulled up the report on the latest attack. There had to be something he missed. Some small detail that was overlooked.

Qui-gon read and re-read. Trying to make connections. But no matter how many times he went over the many reports, he could find nothing. Xanatos covered his tracks well, just as he always does.

###

Obi-wan lay still on the metal table, eyes closed and dazed. He was in pain. He felt as if his body was on fire. The blaster wound up on his shoulder hurt the most out of the many cuts and bruises that Xanatos had given him.

The padawan could not really figure how long the torture session had lasted. Too long for Obi-wan's liking. But luckily, Xanatos had left, frustration clear on the young man's face. The padawan did not scream for the dark Jedi, no matter how many times he brought that blade to Obi-wan's skin, he would not scream. He was determined to show strength. He would not make it seem as if his Master was teaching a weakling, he would not disappoint Qui-Gon.

But most of all, Obi-wan did not want to see the satisfaction on Xanatos' face as he screamed. He did not want to see that smug smile or his evil grin. And so he kept quiet, biting down on his bottom lip until he drew blood. Obi-wan figured that he had been here for at least two days, but he could not be sure. All that the padawan was aware of was darkness and pain.

He shifted, trying to lay in a more comfortable position. Obi-wan made a hissing sound as pain shot through his shoulder at the small movement he had made. He opened his eyes and tried to turn and look at the wound. From what the padawan could see through the darkness, it was red and swollen with dried blood covering it.

Obi-wan quickly turned his head to look forward as the room was flooded with light, causing him to shut his eyes. When he opened them it was dark once more. But as he looked ahead he noticed a figure standing in front of the doorway, tall and dark he was, like a shadow.

He knew who it was of course. Obi-wan could feel the man's dark aura even without the use of the Force.

"Hello, again my little padawan." He said this with a tone of delighted, making his way closer to the trapped padawan.

Obi-wan scrunched up his nose at this, finding it disgusting that the man called him by that name. He shut his eyes once more and leaned his head back, trying to prepare for what he knew was going to come.

"Not in the mood for talking Obi-wan?" He was closer now, right next to the table.

Obi-wan turned his head away from from the dark Jedi, eyes still shut. He would not acknowledge the man. He was not something Xanatos could toy with. Suddenly, Obi-wan's head was twisted roughly towards Xanatos, fingers holding his jaw with a vice like grip. "Look. At. Me." his tone was threatening as he said this, malice dripped from his voice with each word. Obi-wan glared at the young man as he clutched his jaw tighter, teeth bared. Their eyes were locked in a hard gaze, both staring at each other with fire in their eyes for what seemed like hours. Obi-wan's glare hardened as the man tightened his grip. He would not let Xanatos see the pain that he had caused him when grabbing him, instead only showing determination.

Xanatos then smiled an evil smile, anger replaced by mirth. "You will be a fun one to break." He spoke quietly. Xanatos roughly pushed the padawan back down on the table. Obi-wan's ears rang and dots danced in front of his vision, letting out a grunt and a hiss as the back of his head made hard contact with the metal table.

Meanwhile Xanatos continued talking, walking around Obi-wan towards the table and control panel that he new lay hidden in the shadows.

"By the time I am finished with you little Jedi, Qui-Gon and your little Jedi Council will barely be able to recognize you." He was standing at the control panel now, hand on a lever while he pressed a number of buttons. "Now let's try something a little different today, shall we?"

Obi-wan's eyes widened slightly when he realized what the man was about to do, quickly steadying himself. Xanatos pulled the lever up to the first notch, and as he did so Obi-wan felt electricity flow through his body in waves. It felt as if he was being stabbed by a thousand knives over and over again. Obi-wan's back lifted off of the table, baring his teeth together and his eyes scrunched closed, trying to refrain from screaming. It seemed to have lasted an eternity before it stopped. Obi-wan relaxed back on the table, panting heavily as he tried to get control his breathing. The pain slowly faded to a dull throb and he opened his eyes once more, still panting slightly.

"And how did that feel Obi-wan?" Delight could be heard in his smooth voice as he spoke. Obi-wan shut his eyes, pushing the pain back. He hoped that Xanatos was through once he had his fun, but knowing him he doubted it. "Perhaps we should go up a couple notches, hmmm?" he groaned inwardly, once more Obi-wan was overcome with waves of pain, but much worse. It felt as if fire was running through his veins. Pain, that's all Obi-wan registered for the rest of the night as Xanatos continued to use the machine Obi-wan grew to hate. Hours later he would pass out, never uttering a cry. The last thing that he remembered hearing being the dark Jedi's mad laughter as he watched his caught prize squirm, like a bug stuck on its back.

###

Qui-gon awoke suddenly, instantly going on alert. Something felt off. He scanned the room with a lightning gaze. Reaching for his lightsaber out of habit, scanning the Force. He did not seem to be in any immediate danger. The Jedi master furrowed his brow. Why had he woken up then? He scanned the Force once more just to be sure before he relaxed, but only slightly. Qui-Gon felt tension coiling in the pit of his stomach and a sense of uneasiness was upon him.

He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand over the top of his head. There was no way he was going back to sleep. Qui-gon got out of his bed, grabbing his Jedi cloak as he stood and put it over him. He decided that a walk would do him good. He needed to clear his mind. He quickly walked out of the bedroom, striding across the chamber and towards the door, letting it slide shut behind him as he made his way out.

The Jedi master had a feeling that he already knew the reasoning behind his waking. Obi-wan. His padawan has constantly been on his mind since his disappearance. Qui-gon strode down the grand hallway of the government building, taking long strides, lost in thought, letting his feet guide him. It pained the Jedi master to think of the horrors that his former padawan might inflict upon his current one. Even though the two had been together for only three months, Qui-Gon still cared for the boy, even though he may not show it sometimes. He thought of how bright the young boy was, of his eagerness to learn, and the loyalty that the boy carried for the order and for his master. He thought of the boy's timid, shy smile and the way he blushed and looked down at the floor when he received a compliment.

He often thought whether or not it had been a wise idea to take on another padawan learner. The master did not want to fail like he did the last time. This is why he distanced himself from Obi-wan, afraid that he would be betrayed once more. But now he would give anything to have the boy back by his side. Three days he had been missing and three days Qui-gon had been searching none stop for some sort of clue as to where his padawan and Xanatos may be hidden.

He had already contacted the council and informed them of his findings and of his loss. They had been deeply disturbed by the sudden turn of events, none of them expecting the turned Jedi to be the leader of the terrorists.

Qui-gon stopped, looking up to see where he was. He raised his brow as he saw that he was in the same park where the battle had occurred. He looked around at the damage that had been done to the once beautiful park. There was upturned gravel and soil, debris was littered everywhere, it being from destroyed trees to demolished fountains. He walked slowly around the demolished park, picking his way through the mess. Had he just happen to have walked here, or was it the Force that had guided him, he was not sure. He made his way over to the place he had found Obi-wan's lightsaber. He crouched down and stared at the drops of blood that was scattered on the grass, it already fading from sight. He made a grim face, touching the spot he thought his padawan would have fallen.

He stood and looked around the area, questioning why he had not thought to have come here before, to the scene of the crime. Qui-gon searched for what must have been hours, picking through the littered park, taking in every detail, until finally he spotted something. A small metal box sat on the ground near a half demolished tree. Carefully, he made his way towards it. If this was left here purposefully, knowing Xanatos, it could very well be some form of a trap. He reached for his lightsaber, hand hovering above its hilt where it hung from his side.

Qui-gon was only a few steps away from the device when it suddenly flickered to life. Quick as lightning, he unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and activated it, standing in a ready position, prepared for any form of danger that may occur, scanning the Force. He felt nothing wrong, just the wave of dread and anxiousness that crashed over him when he saw the image that stood before him. Face set in a grim frown, fire in his eyes, he lowered his saber, but still alert.

"Hello, my old Master."

###

 _Author's Note_

And that's the end of that chapter. I am so sorry it took so long but I am trying to take my time with this and not rush it, I want it to be good.

Please continue on reading. I hope you guys really like it so far and I would love to hear some feedback. Feel free to comment on how you think the story is going and please leave comments on how I may be able to better my writing. (To this I am talking to the ones who have been writing for quite some time.)

Thanks for reading and I will try to post the next chapter soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, my old Master."

Qui-gon stared at the image before him, anger ablaze in his eyes. "Xanatos," he whispered softly, rage clear in his tone. He studied his former padawan. He was just the same as he last saw him. He spoke with the same smug voice. Tall with long dark hair and pale skin, his dark eyes still as sharp as ever. Xanatos wore the same form of robes when Qui-gon had last seen him on Bandomeer, silken black ones. But the thing that stood out most to the Jedi Master was the scar that the young man bore on his cheek.

Xanatos stood straight, hands clasped behind his back, but he seemed to have a relaxed air about him. "I know you may not be surprised or too happy to see me again Qui-gon." He said this with a smile on his face, hands still clasped behind his back. "But I was most happy to see you." The master narrowed his eyes at the young man, patience already waning.

"Now before we get any further into this conversation I would like to point out that this is a recording." Xanatos placed his arms in front of him now, hands clasped, bearing a mock sympathetic face. "But alas, I'm afraid I have other matters to attend too at the moment, matters I'm sure you know of." An evil smile was broad on the young man's face as he said these last words, and at these words, Qui-Gon felt anger spike through him. The Jedi Master stared at the young man before him with such a gaze that if Xanatos had been there physically, he would have withered under it.

Xanatos started to study his fingers, speaking with a relaxed tone. "And since we are on the topic of the little brat, I am sorry to say that you are training him well." He put his hands back on his back and stared straight at the Jedi Master, the temperature seemed to have dropped as he stared into those dark eyes, irritation, and anger clear in Xanatos' voice. "He is stronger than I expected, just as stubborn and pig-headed as you are, something I'm sure you instilled in the boy. Qui-Gon's gaze softened at this, his pride in the boy growing with each passing word. But as pride grew, so did a great fear.

"Yes, it's very irritating, which I'm sure you're glad to hear, but…" He paused, a smile growing on his face once more. "I'm getting to the boy Qui-Gon, oh yes. Oh, how I wish you could see him. It's comical how he tries to be the perfect little padawan, a faithful Jedi till the end." Qui-Gon's heart skipped a beat at these last words, the fear becomes overwhelming.

Xanatos stared at the Jedi Master now with a neutral face, posture straight. "He's not dead Qui-Gon, not yet." As you stared at the Jedi, you would not be able to tell as relief flooded through the man. His face remained stoic, bearing no form of emotion and his form was steady and strong, lightsaber still firmly clasped in hand.

"Now back to the matter at hand, your wondering why I'm doing this now, days after the explosion. Well Qui-Gon, I decided to have a little fun, change the game, too just get under your skin." Xanatos was moving his hands as he spoke, seeming to become more excited after each word. "You're wondering what my motive is in capturing your precious padawan, well it's simple, I want you. You have always been the one I wanted Qui-Gon. I want to cause you the same pain you caused me all those years ago." These last words he spoke with hate in his voice. Dark and filled with a boiling rage that if a normal man were to have heard it, he would have trembled in his very spot.

Qui-Gon stared at the turned man before him. Of course, he already knew his motive for capturing Obi-wan. He knew the young man had been furious with him since that fateful day on Telos, hate building up inside of him for so long until it turned into a churning whirlwind of rage and anger, the need for revenge being centered at the very core.

"I'm not going to tell you where we are, no, I'll leave that to you." His voice was once more filled with pleasure. " Now, I'll tell you since you found my little device a timer went off when it was first activated. Now, I'll let you go since you have other matter to deal with." The recording shut off, and Qui-Gon felt dread fill up inside of him, becoming more alert. Just a few seconds later he felt the ground shake from under his feet, and with it came a loud boom. The Jedi master looked up towards the government building, it being the source of the sound, and watched as a multitude of debris fell from its side and smoke started streaming out of the crater that was put there.

Qui-Gon stared with horror at the building, listening as sirens went off around him and guard speeders rushed passed the park and towards the destruction. Anger and frustration welled up inside of Qui-Gon, annoyed and stressed with Xanatos for the horrors he was causing. He ran towards the smoking building, and as he ran he felt guilt well up in the pit of his stomach, knowing that the lives he felt were lost were the fault of his coming here.

###

Obi-wan awoke once more to the same impenetrable darkness. He shifted weakly from his position on the table, groaning at the pain it caused his battered body. Bruises and cuts littered him up and down, as well as burn marks from the many times he had been electrocuted. Xanatos had ordered some of his men to beat him, them using their legs and fists the first time, later they had come back and brought "toys", which consisted of a bat and a knife. A hissing noise escaped between Obi-wan's teeth, pain radiating from him in waves of agony. He was pretty sure he had a couple of broken ribs and from the heat that he felt radiating from his shoulder proved that the wound was infected. Great.

He looked around for any sign of Xanatos, relaxing when he saw that he was alone. The last thing he remembered was Xanatos using that machine to electrocute him, he must have passed out from the pain. He shuddered as he remembered the waves of agony he felt as electric currents coursed through his body. He remembered how Xanatos laughed cruelly as he watched him squirm on the table, doing everything in his power not to scream.

Obi-wan shut his eyes. He thought of his master, of how he might be faring without him. Was he worried, was he searching for him? A part of him hoped that Qui-Gon wouldn't find him, knowing that Xanatos had a trap set in place for the older Jedi. But sadly he knew a selfish part of him dearly hoped that his master would find him. He hoped that his master would come storming through the door, lightsaber ablaze, and carry him out of this dreadful, dark pit.

He breathed in as deeply as he was able to without feeling much pain, in, out. Steadying himself. Once more Obi-wan tried to reach out to the Force, but he was blocked once more by an impenetrable wall, separating him from it. Oh, how he longed to feel the Force course through him again. He missed the sense of security that it gave him and it's calming presence. It had always been able to steady him through trying times such as these. Never before had it failed him.

He could thank Xanatos for the loss. The older man had been giving drug after drug. He had no earthly idea what kind of substance he had been giving him, but he knew that it was a Force suppressant. Xanatos had been giving it to him every couple of hours, it being pure torture for him, being able to ever so slightly feel the Force, feeling as if it was just a fingertip away then have it snatched away from him. It was cruel, just another form of torture Xanatos had been providing.

Obi-wan lay still like that for what seemed like hours, relishing in memories that seemed so far away. He thought of his friends back at the temple, Bant and her bright smile, Garren and the way he always blabbed about flying, and Reef and how he seemed to be a bottomless pit where food goes down, never figuring where it disappears to. He thought of the Room of a Thousand Fountains and its calming air and the training rooms where they practiced in.

But most of all he thought of Qui-Gon, of his strong, unwavering presence in the Force, of his stern gaze and hard voice. He thought also of the glint in his eyes when the two goofed around, having a relaxing moment, and of the rare gazes of pride that the younger yearned and worked so hard for.

Obi-wan smiled a weak smile to himself in the darkness as he thought of them, relishing in the sweet memories. He lay like that for a while, hoping to rest his broken body, trying to imagine that he was in his own bed back in his room in the temple, but it was a hard thing to imagine. He was interrupted as bright light flooded into the room once more, and with it came dread, hanging in the air like a thick and heavy curtain.

"And how are you Obi-wan?" His tone was filled with glee, mockery could be heard deep within his voice.

Obi-wan lay still on the table, unmoving, ignoring him once more.

"Your no fun Obi-wan. Fine, I'll do all the talking." These last few words seemed to grow dark as he spoke. "Your master." he paused, Knowing that he now had the padawan's full attention. "I sent a little message to him, just an update on how you've been, I must say I doubt he will be happy with my report." Obi-wan opened his eyes and glared at the tall man. Xanatos made his way over to the table by the wall, an evil smile showing on his face. "I sent him a little surprise with the recording as well." His voice was low and silky.

The padawan's eyes widened at this, worry for his master growing in his heart. He tried lifting his head but quickly putting it back down, the motion irritating his sore neck. "What have you...done Xanatos?" Obi-wan flinched at the sound his voice made as he spoke, those being the first words he spoke in days. His voice sounded broken and gravely, like nails on a chalkboard.

"Ah, at last, the padawan speaks, I see your master is the only thing that can spur you in motion." Obi-wan could tell that the man was smirking, even if part of his face was cast in shadow. "But don't worry yet Obi-wan, it was just a little something to keep your master busy." Glee could still be heard in his voice, but as could an undertone of danger. Whatever Xanatos had planned, Obi-wan knew that it wasn't good.

"Now, let's get started with this once more shall we?" Danger filled his voice now, danger and hysteria. Obi-wan started slightly when the man picked up a metal pipe and walked over to him, gently hitting it in his hand. "Now tell me little Jedi, what hurts more, A (A hard blow was landed in the center of Obi-wan's chest, making it feel as if his chest would cave.) or B? (Another blow to the center of his stomach, it being harder.) Forehand or backhand? (These two were directed to the side of his face and head. Obi-wan grunted after each hit, trying to gasp for breath but only being able to bring a little in each time.

Xanatos continued to beat him across his body several more times with the pipe. The man paused for a moment, chuckling softly. Obi-wan's teeth were gritted with pain, trying to suck in deep breaths to feed his starving lungs. He looked through with pain and bleary eyes at the turned Jedi, feeling anger towards the man. He could see blood splattered across the metal pipe and a little on the floor, how Xanatos managed to avoid the spray, he did not know.

A mad gleam was in Xanatos' eyes as he made his way closer towards the boy, and as he did so, Obi-wan's eyes widened slightly then he shut them, preparing for the horrors that were about to come, only wishing that he could curl in on himself. Almost an hour later he passed out from the pain, his body being bloodied and broken. The last thing the padawan hearing was Xanatos' low, evil laugh as he made his way out of the room, casting him in blissful darkness once more.

###

Qui-gon ran as fast as he could towards the burning building, eyes never leaving the crater that was put in its side. He pushed through a crowd of people, many were running back and forth, pushing one another, trying to get a better view of the damage. Qui-gon tried making his way towards the front where the emergency vehicles were located. He watches as crowds of people streamed out of the building in a panicked frenzy. As Qui-gon made his way over to the man that seemed to be in charge he felt great fear exiting from the Force.

Qui-gon grabbed the man's shoulder when he was up to him. The man turned towards him with frustration in his eyes. Qui-Gon spoke. ¨I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, answering the call of your governor.¨

The officer's eyes lit with recognition and he nodded his head towards Qui-Gon, showing respect. ¨Is there anything I could do for you sir?¨ His voice was deep and hard, and as Qui-Gon looked in the man's eyes he could tell he was distracted, blue eyes turning back and forth towards the building and the Jedi.

¨I won't take much of your time, I only wish to ask what effects are taking place for evacuations and a report on casualties and the number of people that have escaped.¨ Qui-Gon spoke quick and hard, purpose held in his voice.

"Of course." nodding his head he began to speak. " I've already ordered two groups of my men to go up into the building, they are evacuating and her to g the people out of there as quickly as possible. They are putting out the fires as well up there as well."

"And what of the governor?" Qui-Gon's eyes strayed towards the still burning part of the building.

" We were able to quickly get the governor and the senator out of the building safely, they sustained no injuries." He spoke quickly and thoroughly. " As for the casualties." He took a deep breath before speaking once more, eyes downcast. " We don't have a total count, but so far we found twelve bodies, them being workers or assistants." His voice was solemn as he spoke as if a great burden was later on him with each passing word.

This was sour news to Qui-Gon. He had already guessed that lives were lost during the explosion, but he had hoped the number would have been smaller.

His tone was grave now, a pang of slight guilt flooding his insides, but no emotion was shown up in his face. " Is there anyone else in there?"

" We don't think so Master Jedi. I do still, however, have men up there looking for survivors and putting out the fires." Once again the man spoke in a hard, straightforward tone, composure strengthening. " As soon as the danger is passed I will have men ordered to start to clean up the debris. Don't worry Master Jedi, we'll have everything cleaned up before you know it." He suddenly bore a curious and questioning gaze looking at the taller man. "We are not really clear on what happened. We are having a research team go up and investigate once the fires out, but we suspect that it was the terrorists that planned the attack. I have no idea though why they would plant a bomb where they did. The governor's office isn't even on that side of the building."

Qui-Gon nodded at the uniformed man, thanking him he quickly left in search of the governor or the senator, wanting to inform them of his findings. They had much to discuss.

###

Nearly thirty minutes later Qui-Gon had finally found the two political figures. They were in one of the side building of the burning one, the building was surrounded by guards, all armed. Quickly he made his way passed the clad armed men, getting clearance. He entered the building through the front door and looked around. There were many people running about inside, injured lay on cots beside the wall that were being tended to. He walked on searching for the governor and found them at the back of the building. He walked over towards them, taking long strides.

The two were talking quietly to one another, several guards stood about them, making him stop some several feet away. The governor looked up when he noticed the guards changed motion and recognition lit in his eyes. He spoke towards the guard. "Let him pass, he is a friend, a Jedi." He nodded and let Qui-Gon pass through, bowing his head respectfully. The Jedi Master bowed his head as well towards the man, Qui-gon looked through the helmet that lay atop his head and saw that he appeared to be just a boy. He couldn't have been over 22. He turned away from the lad, a slight damper on his heart and took the remaining steps towards the center of the circle of guards where the two were located.

Qui-Gon bowed as he spoke. "Governor, senator, I am glad to see that the two of you are unhurt." He rose and looked at the two, scanning them over. Yes, they appeared unhurt.

"Yes, for the most part." Senator Saxx's voice was curt as she spoke. "A little disturbed and annoyed, but fine physically."

Qui-Gon scanned the women through the Force, detecting the anger, annoyance, and stress that was churning within her. He nodded towards the women, grim-faced as he did so.

" I had wondered where you had wandered off to master Jedi when my men had told me you were not in your room, I grew worried." The governor spoke this time, he looked the Jedi up and down, studying him with a curious gaze. "Where did you go master Jinn if you don't mind my asking?"

Qui-Gon stood straight as he spoke, saying so in a firm voice. "Of course not governor. I'm afraid I had some trouble falling back asleep, so, I decided to have a look around the park that was destroyed during the attack." His vice turned grievous as he spoke these next few words. "I happened across a recording in my search, and I must say the news was not of happy tidings."

He looked at the two people before him, both looking at him with rapt attention. "Well, what did the recording say?" The senator spoke in a hurried and brisk voice.

Qui-Gon's face seemed to grow dark, a shadow passing over his face as he explained who exactly was in the holo-recording and what the younger man had told him of both the building and his missing Padawan. After further questioning from the two, he told them of the past the Jedi shared with the dark man and the reasoning why Xanatos was most likely here disrupting the peace on their planet.

Once Qui-Gon finished he watched as the senators face changed from one emotion to the next, surprise being the first and anger being the last. As for the governor's face, he remained impassive, showing no emotion as he listened to the Jedi Master.

Qui-Gon's mouth was set in a grim line, but otherwise, his face was impassive, just as the governor. The senator spoke, and as she did Qui-Gon looked at her and recognized the anger that was behind her eyes and in her voice. "So, it's yours and your little padawan's fault for our planet being bombarded by these monstrous terrorists." Her voice rose as she spoke and with it, Qui-Gon's irritation.

He had expected of course that the two would be aggravated at him, but that did not lessen the annoyance that the usually patient Jedi Master felt now, especially when the women was blaming his padawan for the problem as well. "With all due respect senator, My Padawan and I had no clue of my former padawan being here, nor of the position, he holds now. Had we had known we would have come more prepared for the battle that would be at hand." He spoke patiently to the fuming senator, trying to keep the calm facade of the Jedi.

Senator Saxx was opening her mouth to speak again, but before she could, the governor turned and spoke to her. "The Jedi is right Emalin. It is neither of the two's fault. I believe that Master Jinn would have done everything in his power to liberate us from this Xanatos had he had known he was here." He did not speak firmly to the blond haired women but in a slightly gentle, calming voice. "And we cannot forget that the Jedi is also suffering at the hands of the terrorist leader as well." He gestured towards Qui-Gon as he spoke this.

He turned away from the women and faced Qui-Gon. The senator brow was drawn together in anger and irritation, annoyance clear on her face. "Now, Master Jinn we must talk of the terrorist that one of my guards were able to capture." Jinn's face showed a look of surprise and concern at this statement.

"You were able to capture a man?"

He nodded his head and walked on out of the semi-circle of guards, gesturing for the Jedi to follow him. And so he did, the senator trailing behind him. The company of three walked on with the three guards trailing behind them. They followed the governor to one of the side doors of the building. One guard was stationed at the doorway. Recognizing who wanted to come through he stepped aside to let them pass on quickly. One the door was closed he went back into the position he was in, blaster held to his chest, barrel pointed at the ceiling.

When the three entered the small room, Qui-Gon noticed that there were two guards posted on opposite sides of a man that sat in the center of the floor with his knees beneath him and hands clasped behind him, head bent towards the floor.

The man looked up at the company of three as they entered the room, the governor had ordered the guards to wait outside. As the man looked up Qui-Gon saw a fire ablaze in his eyes, a fire that held anger and determination. The terrorist turned his nose upwards and a snarl came about his face when he saw who had entered. "Back again are you _governor_?" He spoke with a slight accent, dark was his voice, rage deep within it, saying the last word with sarcastic emphasis. Qui-Gon had felt the rage and hate that the man felt towards the political figures as soon as he entered through the doorway as if it was thick in the air.

The Governor and Senator stopped some three feet away from the hunched over man, Qui-Gon being behind the two. The man was forced to look upwards. A mad smile was now broad on the man's face, sweat and dirt dripping from his chin as he looked up. "Going to try and interrogate me again? You know you won't get nothing out of me." He spoke these words with humor in his voice, dark humor.

Both the governor and the senator looked down at the man, a mask of disgust on their faces. The governor turned towards Qui-Gon now. " As you just heard we have sent an interrogator to question him several times, but…" he looked back down at the man, irritation on his face. "He won't talk."

The Jedi Master stared at the man before him, studying him and his mind. He was clad in the same black armor that they had worn on the same day the Jedi had arrived. He was dark skinned and dark haired with a broad, weathered, but handsome face. The man could not have been any older than thirty.

As for his mind, Qui-Gon was not going delve deep into it, only slightly tapping on the barriers that blocked him from entering. As he scanned the shields, he could tell that they were weak. For Qui-Gon, it would be easy to get through. A trained initiate could do it.

Qui-Gon stepped up closer to the three in front of him, arms clasped behind his back, standing straight, speaking in a polite yet firm voice. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance." They each looked at him in turn, two with curiosity and interest and one with mistrust and suspicion.

"And how might you do that Master Jedi?" The governor said, gesturing towards the bearded man with one hand still held behind his back.

Qui-Gon strode past the two and stood facing the prisoner. "You do not understand the full extent of the Force governor." The Jedi Master stared down at the man that was on his knees and he watched as recognition and fear flashed in his eyes at the sound of the name and then was replaced with anger and snarl came from his throat as he barred his teeth, looking animal-like.

He narrowed his eyes at the terrorist, feeling his emotions churning in him like a swirling whirlpool. Qui-Gon spoke calmly to the younger man with a hint of sternness in his voice, warning him not to resist, that it would only make him suffer and the task harder. Qui-Gon never liked doing this, invading another's mind, breaking down their shields. But, at the moment he felt that desperate time's called for desperate measures, especially when Obi-wan's life was on the line.

He raised his hand towards the man, eyes shut in utter concentration as he quickly pushed through his shields. Qui-Gon felt as he was fought with, the man trying to hide any information he can from the trained Jedi master. But Qui-Gon was trained in this and the younger man was not. This continued all the while the senator, governor, and the guards stationed in the room watched in silence as Qui-Gon's brow furrowed in concentration and the terrorists face became a mask of desperation and pain.

Qui-Gon pushed the man back as he sifted through his thoughts and memories, trying his hardest to not invade on anything else but only find the information he was looking for. After a little bit of more looking, he finally found it and quickly retreated out of the man's mind and back to the present, content with his findings.

What seemed like minutes to the Jedi seemed like hours to the terrorist, but for the several people watching it was only a handful of seconds. Qui-Gon sighed as he opened his eyes and put his hand down, standing tall still. As for the man at the Master's feet, he grunted and made a series of panting noises as his head bent further to the ground, sweat streaming from his face, gasping for breath.

Qui-Gon turned to the two behind him a small smile on his face. " I told I could be of some assistance."

The two stared at the man that was still panting on the floor, the senator held an interested and surprised gaze while the governor looked in at the man then at Qui-Gon with a slightly creased brow and frown on his lips. "What did you do to him." The senator asked this, never taking her eyes off of the man.

Qui-Gon cast his eyes on the man as well when he explained to her what had just transpired with him using the Force on the man, not going into a lot of detail since he figured she would not be able to comprehend it all. Her face showed that she was impressed. "And what kind of information did you get from him?" She turned toward the tall Jedi Master as she asked this. "Something useful I hope."

"Yes, I do believe I have discovered something that may help our situation, both of them." His face turned impassive as he spoke, but inside the Jedi Master was all but relieved, happy to have come closer in the findings of his padawan. "I Have acquired some battle tactics that they had used as well as what rank they had rendered he was in. He was the commander of the group that had planted the bomb, having stayed behind to watch as the explosion took place." He looked down towards the man, who in turn looked up at him with pure hatred in his eyes, the hatred he now held for the Jedi.

" I have also found out the trail that leads to their base. It is in the jungle part of your planet." Qui-Gon watched as fear was placed on the young man's face as he said the information. The Jedi could guess why he would be afraid. He faced the two now and watched as the senators face lit up with joy. Qui-Gon then noticed the small frown that was and had been upon the governor's face. He spoke to the older man. "Is there something wrong governor? I would think that you would have been gladdened by this news."

He looked at the Jedi and put a small smile on his face. "Of course Master Jinn, I was just pondering on what to do with this trespasser." The governor looked at the man that sat on the floor and gave an angry and disgusting look. The terrorist still bore a mask of fear on his face, whether it is for what Xanatos may do to him if he got ahold of him or what the governor would have ordered done to him.

"Hmm. Perhaps I can give some advice on this subject." Qui-Gon went and moved in front of the prisoner and the political figures, speaking in a firm voice. "Do not kill him. You could simply lock him up. There has been enough bloodshed on this planet, do you wish to have anymore spilled?" Qui-Gon felt behind him the man's surprise as the idea was put forth and a glimmer of hope.

Now anger was upon both their faces. "After everything, they have done, the lives they took, the building they destroyed, you expect us to let any of them live?" The senator was now riled up, determination shone in her eyes.

At this, the Jedi Master spoke wisely, stating that it was the humane thing to do, and how lives should not be taken if not necessary. The women fought with him, claiming that it was necessary. He told the two of the dangers of revenge and what that path could lead to if they followed it. Yes, they may feel good at first, but later on, they would come to regret the lives that they ordered to be taken.

"Where do you think we would send them Master Jinn? We have not the room nor the resources to provide for all those men." The governor spoke this, frustration clear on his face.

"You have neighboring moon's do you not?" Qui-Gon stated.

They both frowned at this. The governor then turned towards the man kneeling on the floor. "I suppose we can send them all to the prisons on our moon's if we are able to find and capture them."

"You can expect that I will do my very best in the process of finding their base. And I will stay however long is needed for the transporting of the prisoners." Qui-Gon spoke this firmly and truthfully.

The governor nodded his head and turned towards the guards. "Have this man put into a real prison cell and place a guard outside of the door captain." The captain nodded his head and he and the other guard went in the process of transporting the terrorist to a cell.

The three then walked out of the small, musty room and back into the common area of the building, Qui-Gon watched as people went about helping the injured and collecting food and water. The Governor then spoke to him. "Master Jinn, You are still allowed access to any means of information that you may need in finding the base."

Qui-Gon bowed and thanked the two. He was about to turn and head towards the data table that was over by the control panels when he spoke again. "But Master Jinn, lives will be lost in this battle, on both sides, are you aware of that?"

He turned and stared at the man, a weird feeling he felt in the Force. "Yes, I am aware."

He nodded and turned away from The Jedi. Telling the senator that he would like to be left alone for a while.

They each walked their separate ways, Qui-Gon heading towards the holo-table, ready to get down to business. But as he worked, he could not shake the feeling of uneasiness that he now bore.

###

A lone figure in a dark cloak entered into a room that was pitch black. He strode to the middle of the room and stood there for a minute, seeming hesitant. Finally, the figure brought his arm out of his cloak and held it out in front of him, a device lying in the palm of his hand.

The device flickered to life and a blue image appeared before it, flickering.

The man in the image spoke, voice being slow and dark, malice dripping from it after every word, sending a chill up the dark figure's spine. "Well, did the plan work.?"

This time the man in the dark cloak spoke. "Yes Xanatos, it went just as you had planned, the man who led the team stayed behind as you predicted and Qui-Gon Jinn was able to extract the information out of his mind." He gave this information quickly, speaking in a neutral tone.

Xanatos smiled an evil smile, almost looking demonic as he heard that his plan falling into place. "Good. Now Jinn will come to the location of this pathetic base, falling into my hands." He then looked up at the cloaked figure standing before him." You did well governor. I am pleased."

The governor nodded his head at this, knowing that he played his part well. He risked a lot in doing this, his job, his political stature, maybe even his life. "We still have a deal, don't we Xanatos?" He asked this with seriousness and mistrust in his voice.

"Of course governor, you will still get what you want, but first my plan must completely unfold." The turned Jedi spoke softly still, through the blue and the static you could see that he was smirking.

The governor smiled at this statement, happy to ear this part of the news, but irritation welled up inside of him as well, being forced to wait on his prize so long. Xanatos had promised the man the same power that he wielded himself, that power is what he called the Force. He could not wait to get his hands grasped around it, to feel that kind of power running through his veins. With this power. He would be able to control this whole planet, claiming that it was his and the people on it.

Yes, the governor was growing impatient. He was ready for this plan to be finished with. Oh, how he longed for it.

Xanatos interrupted his thoughts as he spoke, a smirk still plastered on his face. "Patients governor, patience. You will have it in due time." The governor flushed slightly at this, knowing that the turned Jedi felt his impatience. "Now, I want you to keep an eye on Jinn. Make sure he doesn't do anything to screw up my plan." He scowled as he said this, anger a blaze in his eyes. "Qui-Gon Jinn will suffer governor." His voice got down to an evil whisper as he spoke yet the governor was able to hear every word he spoke. "I will make sure of it." Xanatos the cut off the comm. Link, image blurring out and disappearing, leaving the political figure in complete darkness.

He made sure that the cloak was securely fastened around him as he made his way out of the small storage room, wanting no one to notice or question him. He tucked the holo disk back into the inside pocket of his cloak and quickly strode out of the deserted building.

Time to play the part of the spy once more.

###

Xanatos shut the comm. Link and turned, striding out of his chamber. 'Fool.' Xanatos thought to himself as he walked passed the rocky walls of the hallway. He was smiling to himself, the same evil smirk he had before. Xanatos thought that it was funny how the governor believed that he could provide him with the power of the Force. But that was what the governor wanted, the Force, and there really was no way that the dark Jedi could provide, and so he lied. Now he had the governor was wrapped around his finger, a puppet that served for Xanatos plans only.

Sooner or later he would have to get rid of the man, him knowing too much about the dark Jedi and his plans, but for now, he was pleased with the governor, playing his part of the bargain well and help set the stages that would bring Qui-Gon Jinn into his grasp.

His face and thoughts turned sour as he thought of the Jedi Master. He would make sure he paid oh so dearly for all his pain and years of hiding and planning. He would make Qui-Gon watch as he killed his little padawan right before his eyes, just as Jinn had done with Xanatos father. He would let Qui-Gon feel the same desperation and helplessness that he had felt all those years ago back on Telos as he watched his father's body get burned.

He turned as there was a bend in the corridor coming up on the door he sought after. A smile came on his face once more as he thought of Jinn's little shadow squirm at his hands. He had a little treat for the padawan today. And this time he would make sure he heard the little one scream.

Xanatos stopped outside of the metal door that led into the cave-like cell that Obi-wan was held in. He pressed the lock button at the side of the door and entered, light flooding into the room. As soon as the door slid open Xanatos felt through the dark side of the Force the padawan's pain, desperation, and best of all, that small spike of fear.

Xanatos' smile broadened as he stepped further in the room. This time will be particularly fun.

###

Obi-Wan watched through half-lidded eyes as Xanatos made his way over towards him, a smile on his face that made the padawan shiver.

"Hello, again my dear Obi-wan." He spoke sweetly to him, but Obi-wan heard the danger that lay hidden in his voice. The young padawan glared at the taller man that stood some three feet away from him and watched as Xanatos just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the table that Obi-wan grew to hate more and more, day after day.

He leaned his head back and stared at the cave ceiling, thinking. That's all the padawan could do, think, or go into uneasy fits of sleep where nightmares haunted him. Obi-wan was so sick of this, being here, held captive by his master's former padawan. He was tired of the torture, tired of the damp, dank walls and the smell of blood that hung thick in the air, making him want to gag.

Xanatos started to speak. "Today we will be doing something a little different." The man turned towards Obi-wan, a smile that showed pure madness. In his hand, he held a torch that burned with a bright blue and orange flame. Fear grew in the padawan as Xanatos walked closer towards him, Obi-wan's eyes were wide. He struggled against the bonds that held him down to the metal table, aggravating his broken body, even more, opening wounds that had clotted closed. Blood streamed down all over the padawan and dropped to the floor, but even with the pain, Obi-wan continued the fruitless attempt.

"Xana...tos." He spoke in a broken voice, fear and desperation could be heard slightly in his tone.

Just then the fire made contact with Obi-wan's skin, and for a second, Obi-wan lay frozen on the table as he watched the flames lick his left arm. Then he finally registered the horrible burning pain and a scream tore out of the young padawan's mouth and continued on as Xanatos moved the flame to his right thigh. Obi-wan's screams bounced off of the cave walls and tears were streaming down the padawan's face. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, the pain was too great. Obi-wan couldn't even register the sound of Xanatos' laughter as he was finally able to hear the padawan scream.

Obi-wan's eyes were scrunched closed in pain and he begged for his master to come and rescue him, trying his absolute hardest to scream into the Force. This continued on for what seemed like hours, Obi-wan's screams renting through the air and Xanatos' laughter echoing down the halls. At last, Xanatos put the fire out, he stared down at the gasping padawan and relished in the sound of his cries.

Xanatos soon left the room, a smile of satisfaction on his face and left Obi-wan struggling for breath. He tried to calm his breathing, but the pain and the smell of burnt flesh and fabric that filled the air made it hard to do so. Obi-wan was crying, crying from the horrific pain that he felt all throughout his body and crying because of the helpless situation he was in.

Nausea welled up inside the padawan and he tried his best to turn his head to the side as he retched, but the bonds and his injuries made it impossible and he ended up with vomit all over his front. Luckily only little came out, having had nothing to eat or drink for a number of days the padawan mostly dry heaved.

Obi-wan layed there for a couple of minutes, drifting in and out of consciousness. A short stem of relief flooded through the padawan as he started to feel little strands of the Force. He relished in the small feeling and used his last remaining strength to send something down a bond that had been closed for far too long, it only being like a quiet whisper, before falling into the waiting blackness.

'Mas...tr.'

###

Qui-Gon leaned over the large circular holo table, analyzing the series of information he had found. With the help of the terrorist that the guards had captured he was able to get a vague idea of the trail that would lead them to the base, and hopefully to his padawan.

He sighed, running his hand through his long dark hair. Ever since the interrogation with the man Qui-Gon had a feeling of uneasiness. He felt as if tension was thick in the Force and something was boiling under the surface, getting ready to explode. He felt he was on a time table and with every passing minute, he felt that Obi-wan was shifting farther and farther out of his grasp.

There was another matter he was concerned with as well. Something about the governor didn't feel right. From the very beginning, Qui-Gon felt something off about him, he did not fully trust the man.

He stood straight and pressed the button to shut down the table and walked away in search of the senator. As soon as he found her the two started making the preparations for the journey through the planet's jungle, which the Jedi Master would be leading. Throughout the day they worked on the proper arrangments, gathering supplies, ammunition, and guards and filling the gas tanks in the planes that would transport most of the men to the given location of the base.

The plan was that a scout team would enter through the base first, looking around the area and getting a feel for the base. The team will consist of five men and himself. Each of us would be wearing trackers so when a captain gave the all clear for the rest of the squadrons to come, they would know where they were.

Qui-Gon was not at all fond with the idea of an all-out battle, he knew that many lives would be lost on both sides. This fact made the Jedi Master's heart heavy, feeling as if already too much blood had been shed.

Hours later Qui-Gon stood in his quarters with a datapad in his hand, going over last minute details. He lifted his head and looked out of a nearby window and watched as the sun started going down. The sunset shone with brilliance, light reflected off of the many building and the tree's from far off, making it seem as if an orange and red inferno were consuming everything.

He set the pad down on a nearby table. Nightfall was coming, which meant he and some men would be leaving soon to scout the area soon. Qui-Gon now had a good idea of where the base was located and was able to map out the trail that would take them there. He had made sure to thoroughly memorize it as to not lead anyone astray.

Qui-Gon picked up his sack and looked through to make sure he had everything he may need. The bag consisted of spare robes, food, water, and most importantly, Obi-wan's lightsaber. He stared at the object for a minute, thinking of the boy, then quickly closed the bag and turned away towards the door, grabbing his robe on the way out, the door sliding shut behind him.

###

 _Authors Note_

 _Yay! I finished this one a lot quicker than the others, makes me happy! Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll post another soon. Bye!_

 _PLEASE REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

Xanatos sat in his office, which was basically just a small outer chamber of the main cave with a door and some furniture in it. He lounged in his black chair, hands clasped out in front of him, thinking. He had received a message from the governor telling him that they were preparing to storm their base. Xanatos had been delighted when he heard this, knowing that Qui-Gon had discovered where the base was located and would soon be coming to him. This fact pleased him.

Just as soon as Qui-Gon got here, Xanatos would be sure to find him. Xanatos would have an advantage, he had a little surprise for his old master.

Once he had hold of the Jedi Master he would force him to watch as he tortured and killed that pathetic padawan he had now. Xanatos was a little disappointed that he could not play with Obi-wan anymore, feeling through the Force that his life dwindling down lower and lower with each passing hour. The weakling had better survive long enough for Qui-Gon to get here, otherwise, it would make his plans a lot less fun.

Xanatos stood and walked around his desk. Still lost in thought. He had ordered some of his men to get him off of that table and hold him by his hands using a magnetic lock.

This thought amused Xanatos, picturing the bloodied boy hanging in mid-air, arms, and legs spread out away from, head against his chest and his labored breathing, looking small and pathetic. As the picture grew more vivid a smile grew wider on his face.

He turned towards his desk as he heard a beeping noise, informing him that it was time to give the boy more of the Force suppressant drugs. He stared at the device for a second, frustration welling up inside of him, then he went and shut the timer off.

He had forgotten that they had used the last of the Force suppressant on the boy hours ago. He thought for a couple of seconds then shrugged his shoulders deciding that they would not need the suppressant any longer, figuring that the padawan was too weak to do much of anything, and even if he did have enough strength to access the Force then he would more than likely use it to start to heal himself, which would go in Xanatos' favor, making him live long enough for Qui-Gon to get here, he would just have to watch the child.

A smirk was back on his face, relishing in his brilliant plan. He walked back around his desk and say once again in his chair, leaning back in it.

All he had to do was wait now.

###

Qui-Gon and five other men had set out to leave the city and into the planets vast jungle a number of hours ago. The company has been roaming the landscape since then, following the Jedi Master in their wake. Qui-Gon had been using a locations device to get them through the jungle and to the terrorist base, and with the aid of the Force as well, staying in tune with it in case there may be any hidden dangers that they would need to act fast on.

But as Qui-Gon led the way through the thick brush of the labyrinth of trees, he felt through the Force the men behind him, their trust waning. He felt their uncertainty and many times he spotted through side looked there gazes at the bearded man.

Qui-Gon looked down at the device he held in his hand, an arrow pointing him in the direction of the coordinates he punched in before they had left the city. He was sure that he had the right coordinates for the base, with the help of the technology the governor provided him and the use of the Force, there was no doubt in Qui-Gon's mind that they were going the right way.

He looked up again and scanned the area. They had entered a small clearing surrounded by many tree's and bushes. In the clearing were a small company of large rocks and a log that lay dead at the side of expanse. Qui-Gon turned his head to the left slightly and watched as a small rodent-like animal scurried away back into the forest, having spotted the larger them.

As the Jedi Master walked to the center of the clearing he turned and spoke to the men in a slightly upbeat and weary voice, being tired due to the hot and humid air. It did not help with the fact that he was wearing his thick robe, making it feel as if it was weighing him down. "Perhaps it is time we stop and take a break." Qui-Gon set his pack down at his feet and watched as hurriedly set their down as well, sitting down on the rocks or leaning against trees, each sighing as they rested their tired bodies.

Qui-Gon picked up his pack and went over, resting his aching body on the dead log. They had been hiking through the jungle for many hours, picking their way through thorns, branches, and vines. It was weary work. He pulled out his water canteen and drank from it, he felt parched, this being their first break since they had started.

He looked on at the group of men, each of them had their water bottles out as well, a couple has brought out some of their rations. The Jedi Master looked down at the location device, heart slightly heavy as he noticed that they still had several miles until they reached their destination. He had underestimated how far out this base was in the jungle.

He took another sip from his bottle then placed it back in his bag. He rested and watched, using the Force to scan the area and to rejuvenate his strength. He let them rest for a short period of time before suggesting that they should continue on. They each got up and placed their packs bag on their backs without complaint, but Qui-Gon could tell that they were not excited in the least.

Shouldering his pack he turned and led the way out of the clearing and back into the thick of the jungle.

###

Obi-wan felt cold and hot at the same time. Pain, that's all he felt as he hung in the air. Hours ago he watched through bleary eyes as some men had come in, roughly picking him up off of the cold steel table and placing magnetic cuffs on his still sore wrists and ankles. The padawan thought that he lost consciousness at one point, having been drifting in and out of it already. He remembered waking up, surprised to find him standing straight up, though his feet were not touching the ground and his arms were not at his side but they were splayed out away from him, stuck in a magnetic energy hold.

That was hours ago. Since then Obi-wan hung there with his head up against his chest, trying his best to breath evenly and steady the burning pain that he felt throughout his body. He was glad and surprised that Xanatos or anyone for that matter had come in since then. He expected to get another dose of that horrible drug they had been giving him. But thankfully they had not, and he surely hoped that they wouldn't. Obi-wan was finally, after day without it, finally able to feel the Force in its full glory. Yes, his connection was weak, but he felt it all the same.

He was able to slightly use the Force, calling upon it and its healing powers. He had been finally able to breathe a sigh of relief as he felt the pain start ebbing away. He knew that the amount of power that he was able to call on would not heal him fully, but he could still use it to give him a little more strength.

As he hung there in a haze of pain he wondered why he was trying so hard to stay alive. He did not want his master to come for him, it was far too dangerous. He figured maybe it was just his natural instinct, instilled in him through the years of his training at the temple. But he couldn't help but wonder if something was prompting him to just hold on a little longer. For what, he had no idea, but he would listen to his instinct.

He breathed in sharply as a spike of pain made its way through him, gritting his teeth. His whole body hurt. He wished he had more strength so he could lessen his pain more.

Obi-wan jumped slightly when he heard the door slide open and then slide closed, sending waves of pain through his burnt and battered body. Footsteps came closer to him and dread filled the injured padawan with each footfall.

"Hello, again Obi-wan." That cold, soft voice was nothing more than a whisper, but even so, it sent a giant wave of dread for what he thought was about to come crashing on him.

"You're looking better, your breathing I see has deepened." He spoke in a delicate voice, tone filled with humor. "Though you are still pathetic."

Obi-wan lifted his head from his chest and squinted at the man below him. He was really getting tired of his voice, the snide comments, constantly hearing it and his evil laughter every time he fell into a fitful sleep. He wished he would just leave him alone and let him suffer from pain in peace.

Xanatos smirked up at the boy and what he told him next sent a shock through Obi-wan. "I've come to tell you something, something about Qui-Gon." An evil smile came upon his face as Obi-wan's eyes widened slightly, giving the man his full attention.

"I did tell you he would come for you Obi-wan. He's on the way as we speak, and he will be here quite soon." This was when Obi-wan's eyes grew as big as saucers and a fear that Xanatos has yet to see came over the boy. The older man relished in the feeling as it flowed down the Force.

Obi-wan breath grew short all over again as he heard this news. His master was coming. At the same time, Obi-wan felt great joy and great fear, a joy that his master was looking for him and fear that his master would befall into the evil Jedi's trap.

"Don't look so down Obi-wan," he spoke softly. "After all, you both will die together." At this Xanatos let out a bark of laughter and exited the cell, leaving Obi-wan feeling as if a great burden had been set upon his heart.

###

Qui-Gon stepped over a log, making his way through the thick brush of the jungle followed by the five guards. He looked down at the GPS in his hands, noting that they were nearly there.

He had told the men that they needed to tread more carefully the closer they got to the base. Now, they were practically on top of it. It was night as they walked, Qui-Gon used this towards their advantage, letting the Force wrap the darkness around them, trying to protect them from unwanted eyes. The company walked quietly, barely making a sound, trying to step on rocks and branches instead of the dead leaves that littered the ground.

Qui-Gon's brow was dripping with perspiration. He turned and cast a glance at the men behind him, checking to see if any had fallen behind. None had, but they were slowing down once more. The Jedi Master dare not speak aloud, fearing to draw unwanted attention upon themselves. He was slightly frustrated with the men, they had already stopped numerous times, delaying their progress. He really did not wish to stop again, especially when they were so close.

The company walked for nearly half an hour before they arrived, staying quiet and in the shadows, they scouted the outer area of the base, if you could call it that. From the outside, it was nothing but a cliff wall, confusing the group of men at first and making the guards turn to the Jedi master with a questioning and frustrated gaze. But Qui-Gon looked on at the rock wall, something did not seem right about it. They sat there for a while, Qui-Gon using the Force to scan for any dangers. He then reached out towards the rocky wall, feeling through the Force the life that dwelt within. He pulled out a grim smile on his face. He turned towards the guards. "This is the place." The younger men looked unsure, looking back at the wall and at the Jedi. One of them spoke respectfully to the Master. "How can you be sure Master Jedi?" He whispered this. Qui-Gon looked at the man, the youngest of them all he seemed. He had light brown hair and blue eyes, and as Qui-Gon looked at him his eyes softened slightly, suddenly being reminded of his own padawan.

"I feel a number of life forces behind the rock wall." He turned his back on the men, facing the wall, his eyes locked in a concentrated gaze. "There must be a hidden way to get through." The Jedi Master sat there as he pondered their situation. How were they to get in without being discovered? Sadly, Qui-Gon came to the only reasonable solution, they would have to wait. And so they did, and with the waiting came anxiousness as Qui-Gon sat there, only being meters away from the place that held his padawan captive.

Qui-Gon reached out past the outer wall. Once again he felt the many life forms that bustled around. There were many of them, none knowing that the enemy stood right outside their stronghold. He reached down his bond that he shared with his padawan. It had been silent for so long that when he felt emotions pulsing from it he pulled quickly away in shock. Realizing what it meant he hurriedly reached again. The emotions that were coming from the other end was weak, but they're all the same.

Gratification filled the Jedi Masters heart as he felt along the bond, proof that his padawan was alive. He called out to Obi-wan, praying to the Force that he would answer. "Obi-wan." He sent this softly down the bond, not wanting to alarm the boy. He waited a couple of moments but did not receive an answer. He reached out again. "Padawan?" He waited once more then al last Qui-Gon heard a weak response.

"Ma...ser?" His padawans voice was slurred when he heard it down the bond, making the Jedi Masters heart tighten in worry and guilt.

"Obi-wan! Are you alright? Do not worry I am on my way." He sent this down to his padawan quickly, feeling a dark presence all of a sudden, knowing already who it was.

Qui-Gon waited, seeing if his padawan would say anything else, but the response he got surprised and worried him greatly.

"NO!" It felt as if Obi-wan put all his strength behind this word and with it, Qui-Gon felt a surge of fear.

The Jedi Master was confused. Why would Obi-wan not want to be rescued?

His padawan spoke much quieter this time as if he was struggling to send the words he wanted so badly to say. "You ca..n't maser. Trap. Plea...don't." The connection between the two seemed to be growing weaker and weaker and Qui-Gon tried reaching out farther towards him.

"Obi-wan, listen to me padawan, you must calm yourself. Breath. It's ok." He felt the padawans desperation as he tried warning the Jedi Master as well as some of the pain the young boy was in. He spoke firmly to his padawan, sending strength and assurance down the bond towards the child. Concern grew in the master, he had already figured Xanatos had hatched a trap for the bearded Jedi, he just did not know what. He would remain on guard.

Qui-Gon felt as Obi-wan tried to send another warning down the weakening bond, but the older man interrupted him before he could say anything else. "Save your strength Obi-wan." It was becoming more of a struggle to talk down the bond, it closing on his padawans end, making the master's concern grow even more if possible. "I'm Coming." That was the last thing that was able to get down the bond before it went dead. Qui-Gon felt nothing on the other end, figuring that the boy had fallen unconscious.

He pulled out of the Force and opened his eyes. He looked hard once more at the stonewall in front of him, brown eyes lit with fire as new found determination blossomed in him since the short communication with his padawan. Though it was a relief to know that his padawan was alive it hurt the Jedi Master knowing that he was just out of his reach and in a great amount of pain. But even though Qui-Gon felt snippets of Obi-wan's pain he could not deny the feeling of contentedness that it brought him. It had been so long since the two had communicated in that way, so long that it seemed from another world. He remembered the last time they did so, the night Obi-wan awoke from his sleep, terrified.

Looking back on that night Qui-Gon's eyes widened slightly, remembering the details of the nightmare his padawan told him about. Darkness, damp, a great fear...Xanatos. He remembered how he had told Obi-wan that it was just a dream, telling him that it was nothing but bad memories being brought up once again. He had dismissed for nothing.

Qui-Gon bowed his head, frustration, and guilt forming a tight ball in his stomach. Why did he not take it seriously? Why was he just thinking of this now? He should have paid more attention to Obi-wan, he was his master after all.

The Jedi Master lifted his head and looked back at the group of guards behind him. They had been talking very quietly amongst themselves. He turned back and breathed deeply in and out. It would do Obi-wan no good sitting here blaming himself for something that had already happened. It's over, gone, in the past. He always told his padawan to keep his mind in the moment, he must do the same. For the sake of the mission.

For the sake of Obi-wan.

###

Obi-wan had his head bowed on his chest, breath coming out in shallow gasps. Weak eyes as wide as could be, staring off into space. He was disappointed and relieved at the same time when the connection with his master faltered. It was a struggle to keep the bond between them open for even that long. Fear tugged at his heart. His master said he was coming, he was coming after who knew how long. He said he was close.

Obi-wan was in shock. His master would fall into Xanatos' trap if he came any further, he tried to warn him, but he would still come. His death would be his fault. He couldn't let that happen. Obi-wan struggled against the bonds that held him, pulling with all the might he had left. But he stayed still, stuck in the energy hold.

Pain expanded through his body as he struggled, filling almost every inch of his mind, he cried at before going limp in the bonds, drifting in and out of consciousness. He blinked blearily, blood dripping from his open wounds. He looked down at the splattered floor and wondered how much of the precious fluid he had lost. It felt like more than his body could produce.

Obi-wan squinted his eyes and grit his teeth, holding back unshed tears. His fault. His fault. He was weak. He already knew he was a pathetic padawan, he already knew that he did not deserve Qui-Gon as a master. Xanatos had been reminding him of it daily. He tried to make his master proud but in these last moments, it seemed he would fail. He would die here, forced to watch as his beloved master fell at the hands of Xanatos. That thought disgusted him.

Maybe Qui-Gon would turn back, he could get another, better padawan. A Padawan that wouldn't get captured as easily as he had. Tears fell from the padawan's cheeks now, making white streaks across his face, a big contrast to the dirtied and bloodied parts of it.

He groaned in pain. He just wanted it to end. Numerous times he felt the hands of death closing in on him, but he pushed it away, thinking of his master, his friends back at the temple. He couldn't die without them knowing what happened to him, could he?

No, he wouldn't. He still wouldn't. Obi-wan opened his eyes, resolve to show in the grey-blue orbs. This was the dark sides thoughts. This is what Xanatos wanted him to believe, he wanted him to lose hope. Painfully he lifted his head from his chest and looked around. There has to be a way, there's always away with the Force.

That was where Xanatos made a mistake. Obi-wan had the Force now. It was with him. He just had to figure out how to use the opportunity in his favor.

###

Qui-Gon walked through the dark, rock all around him. The air was musty, thick with the smell of dirt, damp grass, and dust. He had left the group of guards behind so _he_ could search for a way into the underground base. They had orders to stay put, but the master did not abide by them. He would not wait hours for the number of guards to come, he could not wait any longer.

And so Qui-Gon left them, the men telling him in hushed whispered the orders that he had already heard, but he turned away from them, ignoring each in turn. Carefully he had searched the area, lightsaber in hand, prepared for any surprise attack. He had encountered none on the surface. When the Jedi Master could not find an entrance to the place he decided to make one of his own, an idea he wasn't fond of doing. He went right up to the edge of the rocky wall and called upon the Force, using it to find any hidden dangers before touching it. He had felt the rough gravel and the prickly moss under his fingertips as he shut his eyes and walked around the outer wall. Qui-Gon had used the Force to scan for an open room or a corridor that was right next to the wall.

After doing this for many minutes, hiding in the shadows all the while, he found a dense space he could enter through, feeling that it led downwards. He had quickly activated his lightsaber and cut through the wall as fast as possible, making a hole just big enough for him, letting the stone fall to the ground, he then jumped cautiously through the dark hole. Once passed the outer wall, Qui-gon had to be careful as he jumped down the narrow passage. He fell some ten feet before hitting the ground. He had landed in a crouched position and quickly stood up straight, alert, he scanned the area. He had landed in a narrow dark passageway. The walls were just as rocky as the ones on the surface but held a thicker layer of dirt. He remembered the smell when he first entered and how the stench of vegetation was nearly overpowering.

And now, nearly an hour later, Qui-Gon walked deeper into the passage, lightsaber burning fiercely with an emerald light in his hand, going in a downward slope, the smell of vegetation growing stronger. It was difficult to see even with the saber on, more than once he was tempted to pull out his padawans lightsaber, it being a lighter color, but he continued to dismiss the idea. He noticed the cables that were attached to the walls and wondered what they could be for, being so deep underground.

Qui-Gon continued to walk on for a little longer before the corridor started widening and he soon came upon a larger opening, light shining through it. He deactivated his lightsaber as he entered through and looked around attentively, scanning the Force once more.

The room he was in was a great deal larger than the corridor he had just left, as well as much brighter. Lights hung from the rocky ceiling shining down on the metal walkways. Qui-Gon was standing on a walkway. He cast his eyes downward and over the side of the railing. He was nearly thirty feet above the ground. His brow furrowed when he noticed the giant pits that were in the ground and what was in them. A bright orange ooze of some sort was bubbling in it. You could see the steam emitting off the chemical that lay in the pits, bubbles were boiling in the liquid because of the heat that was radiating off of it. It was so hot that the Jedi Master could feel it from where he stood high above the ground. There were also large turbines coming up from the floor, blowing strong currents of air, making the Jedi's long hair flying every which way. The turbines were moving at a semi-fast pace. The blades were long and sharp, gleaming silver.

He walked on, a feeling of anxiousness growing in his chest. Suddenly he felt a quick warning from the Force before Qui-Gon had made it to the middle of the railing. The section of it that he was on broke off suddenly, one side of it crashing down onto the floor. He slid down the tall walkway eyes wide in surprise as he tried to slow his fall. He was heading towards one of the vats of chemicals. Thinking fast Qui-Gon pulled out his lightsaber and stabbed it through the metal gangway, slowing then stopping the master's descent. He looked down at the vat some ten feet away from him, feeling the heat coming off of it in waves. Sweat beaded Qui-Gon's brow. The part of the walkway that had fallen into the dangerous chemicals was being eaten away.

Qui-Gon looked up as he heard a screeching sound and slid slightly downwards. The metal was melting from the heat of the weapon. Looking around, his eyes found the railing on the gangway. An idea lit in his mind and using one hand he quickly pulled out the grappling hook that he kept in his belt. Right hand still firmly around the sliding lightsaber, he used his left hand to swing the hooked rope above him and on the side of the railing, catching the metal. Just in time, because just then the metal gave way with a screech and Qui-Gon plunged downwards, rope in one hand, deactivated saber in the other. He pulled tight on the rope, keeping him from falling further.

Qui-Gon looked down, almost three feet above the boiling liquid. Fumes burning him through the soles of his boots. Gritting his teeth he used the Force to jump from the middle of the walkway and to the side railing. Lightsaber tucked back to his side he used one hand to grasp the metal railing, the other still clinging on the rope. It was a slow and careful process as he made his way up the railing. It felt as if it had taken an hour to Qui-Gon, but it really had just been minutes. Finally, he made it back to the top. Breathing deeply he brushed himself off and stood straight, rolling the rope back and placing it back in his belt.

He glared down at the vat below him. That uneasy feeling growing in his chest, stronger this time. He looked around. Some coincidence that that had happened. This was thought with sarcasm.

Suddenly blaster fire rung from behind him, striking near the Jedi Masters feet. Quick as lighting, Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber and turned around deflecting more fire that was sent his way.

Drones. They were black and silver. Each of them had a gleaming red eye. They moved quickly, surrounding Qui-Gon in seconds. He turned each time a blaster bolt was sent his way, moving in circles. He jumped and dodges, starting to move around the large room. The drones were firing at a rapid pace, making it hard for the Jedi to keep up. Qui-Gon tried to direct the fire back at the flying orbs, but they were moving too fast and he could not turn his attention on just one without risking getting shot by the other two.

He was a fool. He should have headed Obi-wan's advice and prepared more. But his impatience and rashness got in the way. He suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot up his right bicep. A hiss escaped the master's teeth as he stumbled slightly, taking a quick look at the wound before driving his attention back towards the droids.

The wound had been a clean shot, going straight through his arm, but it still hurt and hindered his movements. He scolded himself as he deflected more blaster fire. Once again he reminded himself, mind in the moment. With new concentration, Qui-Gon used the Force to throw the closest drone away from him, the machine crashing to the side of the wall and falling in one of the turbines, making a grating sound. Now the other two. He charged at the second one, being fired at and he ducked and turned. With the help of the Force, he jumped up off the railing and swiped downward on the drone. The thing had tried to move out of the way but the Jedi was too quick. The last one was a little trickier to get rid of, it having studied his movements. It took him a good amount of minutes before he was able to deflect a shot back at the flying annoyance. Once he did it clattered to the ground, its red eye glitching then going out.

Qui-Gon walked up to it and breathed a sigh of relief, finally being done with the pests. He studied the now broken orb. There was a hole that burned straight through it from the blaster shot and there were cracks on the once glowing eye. Looking closer he realized the droid was not native to the planet, it had been manufactured elsewhere. Qui-Gon stood up and turned his attention to his throbbing shoulder. There was blood streaming down his bicep and it hurt to move it. Tearing of the hem of his robe he tied the peace of thick fabric around the wound, wanting to staunch the blood.

Once managed, he looked around. There was scorch mark littered around the room and mechanical pieces littered the floor. This was Xanatos' doing, he knew. Obi-wan had warned him of a trap, but this could not be all of it, Xanatos was far too clever for that. He looked across the gap that stood in his way, acrid smoke rising from the bright orange vat. Qui-Gon might be able to make it over it with the help of the Force, but it would be close, and the Jedi Master did not want to take any chances. He turned back towards the entrance he had come in. He had made it halfway there before a ray shield sprang up, blocking the entrance. The bad feeling in the pit of his stomach grew and he received a warning from the Force. He turned and far on the other side of the room stood a figure he had hoped he would never have to see again.

Xanatos. He stood firm, lightsaber clasped in his right hand. An arrogant smile was upon his face. His black shoulder length hair danced around his pale, handsome face as the wind blew, dark eyes flashing.

Qui-Gon glared over at the young man, stance unyielding, Gaze as hard as ice.

"Hello, _Master._ "

###

It was still dark when Obi-wan opened his eyes. He was not sure what had woken him up, he had fallen into a fitful sleep for who knew how long. He was not sure if it was because of the pain or the troubled feeling that was growing in the pit of his sore stomach.

He hung in pain in the darkness for a while longer, trying to steady and lessen the pain that he felt all over his body. He thought of his master, of what he was doing now. Was he outside of the base? Was he here? For all, he knew he could be, and that thought set loose waves of fear through the padawan. For all Obi-wan knew, Qui-Gon could be a prisoner of Xanatos, just as he was.

Thoughts of what could be of his master circled around his head for what felt like hours before light flooded the room, shining in the padawan's eyes, dragging him out of thought and making him squint his eyes. He was barely able to lift his head. He looked forwards, already knowing who had entered. Xanatos strode in, a smile broad on his face, making a shudder go up the padawans spine. With fear, he wondered what the older man could be so happy about.

"You're looking rough Obi-wan." His voice was soft as he spoke. You could hear the delight in his tone. Obi-wan figured he looked bad. His faced throbbed from the many bruises that were decorated on it, as well as the rest of his body. The many cuts and gashed that were on his skin stung fiercely as well as the infected blaster wound that pulsed still on his shoulder. The dried blood that matted his short-cropped, reddish-brown hair and covered his body itched, making him even more uncomfortable.

He grits his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he glared at the turned Jedi walking closer to him. Xanatos came up to him, standing no more than a foot away, making the padawan weary. It seemed that Xanatos was examining him, looking over his face and his body, dark brown eyes scouring over every little detail. He then smiled and looked in Obi-wan's face, brown eyes locking onto blue-grey ones. Xanatos spoke in a very low voice. If anyone else had been in the room only Obi-wan would have heard him. "Someone came to visit you."

This statement alone was enough to make the padawans heartbeat quicken, fear gripped Obi-wan's heart, making it hard to breathe. No. No. Please no. He stared wide-eyed at Xanatos, all the while the turned Jedi smiled with great pleasure, feeling the padawan's fear through the Force and savoring it. Obi-wan could hardly think now, much less breathe. Had Xanatos captured Qui-Gon? Is he hurt? Did something happen to him? These thoughts and many more raced through the young padawan's mind until Xanatos interrupted it. "Maybe I should have started off saying something else." Glee shone in the young man's eyes, Obi-wan knew he did not mean it. "My apologies. I don't have Qui-Gon, not yet."

Relief coursed through Obi-wan. He went slightly limp in his bonds, not knowing that he had grown stiff. His master wasn't captured, maybe he won't be. Perhaps he could still get away. Though, even as he thought this, Obi-wan knew that it was false hope, unlikely that his master would leave now that he was so close.

"Wh..re is he?" Obi-wan was surprised when he spoke, flinching at the sound of his rough, grated voice, sounding as if it had been run through a blender.

Xanatos lifted his eyebrows in a mocking way, a smirk on his face. "Making his way ever so closer to me." His tone was sinister as he spoke, his eyes bearing a dangerous glint. "Do not worry Obi-wan, I will make sure you see his fall." Speaking in an evil whisper as sharp as the edge of a knife, he made his way out of the cave-like room, fingering his lightsaber, chuckling evilly to himself.

Obi-wan's eyes were wide as he stared after him. His brow was creased with worry. His pants grew harsher. What did Xanatos mean by he would be able to watch it." He hung like that for a couple more seconds when a bright screen suddenly appeared in front of him. Blinking, he stared at it and saw what was on it. It showed a large room with metal walkways branching off everywhere. There was also giant vats of some bright orange looking chemical that sat on the floor of the room along with giant metal turbines that spun rapidly. He watched as steam rose from the vats and wind churned the air. Why was he watching this?

Suddenly a figure appeared on the screen, having walked out of an opening and he strode across one of the walkways cautiously. The figure was tall and broad-shouldered with long brown hair and a brown beard. He wore a tunic and robes and something was held in his hands. With a start, Obi-wan realized that it was his master that walked across the platform. With attentive eyes, he watched as his master suddenly plummeted in a downward slope as the railing broke. His heart skipped a beat as Qui-Gon slid at a fast pace towards one of the toxic pits.

Luckily, just in time, his master activated his lightsaber and plunge the glowing blade into the metal, stopping him in his tracks. With awe and nervousness, he watched as his master nearly fell again but was able to use the grappling hooks that every Jedi carried with them and used it to haul himself up back onto even ground.

Obi-wan watched and waited. His body was tense with anticipation and a sense of helplessness came over him as he watched the drones attack and shoot his master, one striking their target. Obi-wan struggled against the bonds once more, ignoring the spiking pain he felt, even if it was becoming unbearable. He needed to do something, his master needed his help.

He stopped and hung limply for a couple of seconds, breath coming out heavily. But what would Obi-wan be able to do? He was without a weapon and was weaker than he could ever remember being. Would he not just slow his master down? Wouldn't he just get in the way? Maybe. Minutes passed by and the young padawan watched, powerless to help, as the master took out the drones.

A dark feeling grew in the pit of his stomach, receiving warnings of danger from the Force, making Obi-wan's anxiety skyrocket. He watched as the ray shield came up in front of his master and watched as Xanatos entered the large chamber. Obi-wan didn't just _think_ that this fight would end badly, he _knew_ that it would end badly, in some way, someone won't walk away from this.

This feeling alone gave the padawan newfound strength and he used all of it to call upon the power of the Force, using it to his advantage. With all the strength the Force provided him, he broke the bonds that held him captive, spark flying everywhere. Obi-wan fell limply to the floor, pain exploding all throughout his body as he made a harsh impact. Running only on pure adrenaline he picked himself up of the dirt and blood covered ground and limped towards the door that he had been watching Xanatos enter through for too long. Using the Force to call a sharp tool to his hand, he began picking at the control lock by the door. In minutes, the door was open and Obi-wan hobbled out of the cell he had been captive in and took in the light of the rocky hallway.

He would help his master. Somehow.

###

The Governor watched from a higher platform as Xanatos introduced himself with a smile upon his face. Things were going according to just as planned. The little Jedi brat was still locked up, dying for all he knew and soon hopefully, Xanatos will take down the older Jedi. Once Xanatos got his way with the Jedi, he would get what he wanted. He would get the power of the Force, and with this power, he would be in control of the whole planet, no one would defy him ever again. He leaned on the railing, excitement in his eyes. This would be the first fight of this kind he had ever seen. The two prepared to fight.

Everything was falling into place.

###

"Hello, _Master._ "

Qui-Gon stared at the man before him with a cold, hard gaze. He wanted to slap that arrogant smile off of the turned Jedi.

"Xanatos." The master's voice was calm and even as he spoke, but in it you could detect a hint of anger. "Where is Obi-wan?"

A broad smile appeared on the younger man's face, a shocked gleam in his eyes, making Qui-Gon's stomach churn slightly. "Always skipping towards the matter at hand Qui-Gon." He chuckled. "Why would I tell you where the boy was Jinn? Besides, you will see him soon enough."

Qui-Gon could tell that the dark Jedi meant to defeat him, to bring him to his padawan in bonds. He would not let that happen. "I will go to my padawan on my own terms." His tone was bold and mighty, deep voice ringing with power, echoing off the rock walls.

Xanatos made a snarling face and spoke in a menacing whisper voice. "We shall see." He ignites his lightsaber, the red blade glowing with brilliance and charged the older Jedi, using the Force to leap over the large gap that lay between them. Qui-Gon ignited his saber as well and raised it above his head as Xanatos came down on him. The contrasting blades made a static sound as they crashed together. He twisted over when they made contact and landed behind him. Qui-Gon quickly turned around, making a sweeping motion with his saber, aiming for Xanatos midsection. Blocked. Xanatos attacked and aimed for the Jedi's head. Blocked.

The two trained duelist continued to fight, lightsaber crackling and sizzling as they made contact. Both had come close to hitting the other, each baring burn' s along their body. The fighters jumped, twisted, turned, and flipped as they fought and the governor watched memorized, staring as if he was watching a dance. Blades moving as fast as lightning it seemed.

But Qui-Gon was growing tired, being wounded as he was. The burn along his arm stinging with each movement, blood flowing freely from it. He parried, thrust, blocked. Striking against Xanatos. They had been at this for many minutes. You could see Xanatos was growing tired as well, sweat beading at his brow. Xanatos swung at the Jedi, ducking, Qui-Gon then turned and made a well-aimed kick to his side, boot digging into his ribs. Xanatos made a hissing sound as he stumbled. Using this to his advantage, Qui-Gon twisted the saber out of the dark Jedi's hand, catching it and pushing Xanatos back against the railing he pointed the two ignited blades at the younger man.

All was silent as the two men stared at each other, one with hatred and the other with pain and regret. Both breathed heavily. "You can't win against me in a fair fight Xanatos." He spoke firmly down at the younger man. Xanatos' teeth were bared as he looked up at the Jedi master, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Maybe not in a _fair_ fight Qui-Gon, but in an unjust one, that's where I have the advantage." Malice dripped from his voice and the glare he gave the Jedi hinted danger. He saw Xanatos twitch his hand slightly then, with a warning from the Force, Qui-Gon turned around, but not quick enough. Another drone had snuck up behind him and shot at him. Three shots were fired, two missed him by inches, but one made its target, hitting the Jedi in the lower thigh.

Qui-Gon cried out dropped down to his knees, dropping the red saber and clutching his leg with one hand, teeth bared, frustration in his eyes. Xanatos was back on his feet, a cocky grin showing on his face. Calling his lightsaber to his hand he swiftly kicked the injured man in the face, making him fall backward, lightsaber flying out of his grip. This all happened in seconds.

Where he lay on the floor, Qui-Gon glared up at his former padawan, a bruise forming on the master's cheek. The red, glowing blade was pointed at the Jedi's chest just inches away, forcing him to remain immovable. Once again, all was still, each glaring daggers at the other in turn. Qui-Gon was a fool. He should have known that Xanatos had a trick up his sleeve, that he wouldn't play fair, he never has. He should have seen this coming. The droid that had shot him floated only a couple of meters away, waiting for its next command. Qui-Gon wished he had not dropped it when Xanatos kicked him, now it lay nearly two yards away from him, out of his reach.

Xanatos saw him stare at the weapon. He spoke as he shoved the lightsaber closer towards him. "Oh no, Qui-Gon. I would not try that." He then raised his other hand and called the other saber to his hand, catching it and examining it. He put his eyes back on the Jedi. Xanatos wore a smile that showed teeth. He turned on the Jedi Masters blade and pointed it at the fallen man. "How fitting is it." He paused, speaking with a self-righteous tone. "That you would fall by the hand of your old padawan and by the sting of your own blade." The end of that sentence dropped off to a low menacing whisper.

Qui-Gon could feel the heat of the two blades against his chest. He could not escape, Xanatos being above him and a giant turbine beneath him. He thought of Obi-wan. He never saved him. He never made it to him in time. He tried reaching down their bond but only felt a confusing mixture of emotions, not being able to communicate through them.

"Don't worry Qui-Gon. I'm not going to kill you yet. You still have to watch your little brat die first." He laughed. "You couldn't live with your own failure, and that brought you right back to me." Malice was dripping from his voice. There was an evil, psychotic glint in the turned Jedi's eyes as he raised the lightsabers over his head, intending on making a severe blow to his former master.

Right when he was about to strike an invisible force suddenly blew him backward, making both lightsabers fly out of his grip. Xanatos landed on his back some three yards away from the Jedi. Surprised, Qui-Gon turned to see what had happened. He squinted through the light that shone from above and the dust that had lifted. A small figure stood hunched over with one hand supported on the wall of the entrance, the other hand was stretched out in front of him. His breaths were fast paced and seemed shallow as if it was hard for him to suck in air.

Qui-Gon's breath caught in his throat as the person became more clear. He was bloodied and bruised. He had spiky short cropped reddish-brown hair with a braid to the side of his head along with a fair skin tone. He wore a dirtied and tattered tunic and pants as well, frayed and ripped in places. But the thing that stood out most to the Jedi Master was the young man's eyes. They were slightly lidded and dull but that couldn't hide the blue-grey orbs that he had grown so fond of and had missed sorely.

The figure that had emerged from the tunnel was Obi-wan.

###

Obi-wan limped down the tunnel, hand held tightly against the rocky wall as he walked. He was gasping for breath, but little came in. It seemed to him like it had been hours since he left his cell, but he knew it had not been that long. He stopped and leaned against the hard surface, shoulder digging into its sharp rocks. He was surprised that he had made it this far. His whole body felt as if it was on fire, burning from the many gashed and burns that he bore. His lungs felt as if they were going to burst from the short trek that he had made and the lack of air that he was getting. The padawan's legs were shaking from exertion, seeming as if they would collapse beneath him.

Obi-wan's other hand rose to wipe the sweat that dripped from his face, being careful as to avoid the gashed and bruises that were on it. The slope of the tunnel went upwards and it was hot and humid in the caves channels, smelling of plants and vegetation. But as he climbed higher the air got fresher, but only a little, and up ahead he could see a light. During his trek it had been dark, almost pitch black, nearly making it impossible to see. He used the Force to navigate, making many turn along the way.

He was almost there. Up ahead he could hear the sound of fighting, lightsabers clashing and hits upon metal. He could smell the stench that came from the vats and he could hear the turbines as they churned. He had to keep on going. The sound of the sabers filled him with worry and comforted him at the same time. Obi-wan knew that Qui-Gon could beat Xanatos in a fair fight, using just sabers. Qui-Gon was more experienced and in Obi-wan's opinion more skilled. But what concerned him was the fact that Xanatos does not fight fairly. He knew at the last moment that Xanatos would pull some trick out of his sleeve, and he wanted to be there to help his master if the time comes.

And so he walked on, pushing his shoulder off the wall and shuffling forwards. Obi-wan walked for a couple more minutes before he heard a cry that filled the padawans ears, making his heart sink. He stopped dead in his tracks eyes wide. Distantly he heard Xanatos speaking, but he could not understand what he said. There was a rushing sound in the padawans ears and Obi-wan felt new found strength course through his veins at the pulsing warning that was emitting from the Force.

Taking his hand off the wall Obi-wan ran as fast as his legs would let him, not even feeling the pain that should have been overwhelming him. The only thought that occupied his mind was the idea of saving his master. His cry still echoed in the padawans head. Almost there, only a couple more yards.

Obi-wan stopped at the entrance to the tunnel, panting in shallow breaths and looked around. He was in the large chamber. He then spotted Xanatos only a couple of meters away. The man stood tall over Qui-Gon's fallen form. Xanatos held two lightsabers in his hand, one of which was his masters. Obi-wan felt bits of anger stream in him. How dare he touch his master's weapon.

Obi-wan then stared in horror as the dark Jedi raised both heads over his head. He heard Xanatos speak, but could not hear him because of the loud roaring that was in his ears. He wished it would stop. There was only one thought in the padawan's mind. 'I need to save my master.' Just as Xanatos' arms started downwards, Obi-wan raised one of his own, calling on the power of the Force. He pushed Xanatos back before he struck the deadly blow, both lightsabers flying out of his grip. The older man flew meters away from Qui-Gon, landing on his back, stunned it seemed.

Obi-wan stumbled, legs slightly giving out. He put one hand up against the stone wall. The other hand was still raised. Obi-wan felt his strength leaving him. Adrenaline ebbing away out of his system. The pain returned to him in full Force, making him hunch over slightly. He finally felt the wind of the moving turbines, the currents making his padawan tail fly back. He turned his eyes to Qui-Gon, who of which stared back at him in turn. He dropped his hand as a grin spread across his face, taking in the familiar form of his master.

Qui-Gon rose off the ground, holding the bleeding gash on his arm, eyes never leaving the padawan. Qui-Gon scanned him up and down and limped towards the injured boy. Obi-wan inched forward as well, placing his hand off of the wall and onto the metal railing of the catwalk. Both Jedi seemed unaware of the man behind them, whom of which slowly stood back up. A look of pure hatred on his face as he watched the reunion. His eyes boring into Obi-wan's crippled person.

Once the two reached each other, Qui-Gon placed his hand gently on the padawan's shoulder, taking in his haggard appearance, concern written all over his face. What had Xanatos done to the boy? Qui-Gon's eyes widened slightly at the remembrance of his former padawan. He quickly but reluctantly took his eyes off of his padawan and placed them back on the dark figure that stood only meters behind the two.

But Xanatos did not return Qui-Gon's gaze. He had eyes only for Obi-wan, malice held deep within them. His fists were clenched, shaking with anger. "You dare." His voice was low, sounding almost satanic.

Qui-Gon quickly called his saber back into his hand, standing in front of his very injured and weak looking padawan.

"You impudent child. _This_ changes nothing." As he spoke Xanatos he grasped his saber in his hand and ignited it. Qui-Gon ignited his saber as well, determination clear on his face. He would not let Xanatos hurt Obi-wan any further. Xanatos charged at the two. Before Xanatos got to him, he quickly slung his pack off of his back as to have better movement. He blocked the blow Xanatos made towards the two.

Obi-wan looked on the two fighting men, feeling helpless. He sunk to his sore knees, hand still grasped tightly on the railing. It felt as if his legs could not hold him any longer. His breathing was still slow and weak, making him lightheaded. He wanted to sleep. That all Obi-wan wanted to do. To go back to the temple and sleep in his own bed. But he could not, not yet. There was still much work that needed to be done.

Obi-wan looked down at his master's pack that he had thrown on the floor. He felt a sudden urge to look through it. He was hesitant, knowing he should not, but as he looked back on the battle at hand the urge grew. With weak, shaking hands he undid the pack. Looking in it he saw just basic necessities you would need on a journey. He scanned the contents of the pack again, for what reason he was not sure. His eyes blurred. It was hard to keep them as open as he wanted them to be. What the padawan saw in his master's pack shocked him slightly and filled him with joy. His lightsaber. Qui-Gon had found his lightsaber and brought it with him.

He reached in it and gently took it in his hand, holding it up towards him. He ran his hand along the familiar hilt. He relished in the feeling of the grooves in the blade's hilt. Obi-wan then grasped it firmly in his hand, determination arose within the battered boys' body as he shakily rose to his feet. Most of his weight was held against the metal railing as Obi-wan walked ever so slowly, closer to the clamor.

He watched as Xanatos blocked a strike that his master made to his head. He then retaliated with a vicious swing to Qui-Gon's midsection. The older man leaped out of the way, flipping backward a couple of feet, landing and resuming his stance. Xanatos' eyes were slits of anger, his teeth gnashing as he charged the Jedi once more. Obi-wan called upon the Force, using it for strength, letting the familiar feeling flow through him. A little dizzy, he stood straight, taking his weight up off the railing and activated his lightsaber. The familiar blue glow filling the space around him and the comforting hum filling his ears. He stared at the blue blade protruding from the hilt for a second, enjoying the feeling of it back with him then directed his eyes back on the two men.

Xanatos had moved in front of him now only a couple yards away. His back was turned towards Obi-wan. The turned man's attention still on Qui-Gon. At that moment Qui-Gon looked behind Xanatos, eyes falling on the padawan who now stood in an unsteady fighting stance. Worry filled the masters gut. He did not want Obi-wan to intervene, he physically could not intervene. He would get hurt. Qui-Gon did not doubt Obi-wan's abilities. He knew his padawan was very skilled with a lightsaber, one of the tops in his class. But the condition he was in would hinder his skill.

Xanatos saw Qui-Gon's attention waver and looked behind him, one eye still on the Jedi. Once he saw who was behind him humor appeared in his eyes and a cruel smile spread across his face as he let out a bark of laughter. He then spoke to Obi-wan. Hilarious cruelty in his voice. "It's comical that you even think you stand a chance at fighting me Obi-wan." His voice grew soft and filled with malice, making almost a hissing sound. "I would kill you in _seconds._ " Xanatos lunged at the injured padawan, a satanic smile on his face.

Obi-wan raised his lightsaber in a defensive position as fast as his injured arms would let him, blocking the blow Xanatos aimed at him. Obi-wan cried out at the impact. Pain radiated up his arms and down his body as the tremors of the clashing blades moved through his sore limbs. Qui-Gon reacted quickly at this, new adrenaline racing through his veins. Obi-wan could not fight Xanatos.

And so the two fought the dark Jedi. Qui-Gon moving in semi-gracefull movements, wounds hindering him. Obi-wan struggled. He was shaking, feeling as if his lightsaber would fall from his hands and he would collapse. He could barely breathe. Xanatos struggles as well, feeling less and less sure that he could win this fight. The turned Jedi pushed Obi-wan back with his lightsaber, making him stumble and hit the railing. Pain exploded across his back from the fresh burns. The padawan gasped and grit his teeth, stunned slightly from the pain. He placed one hand on the railing, leaning on it.

Xanatos struck against Qui-Gon, lightsaber flashing, kicking out at the Jedi, driving him away from Obi-wan. Xanatos looked back at the pained padawan, an evil smile growing on his face as he saw an opportunity. Obi-wan started towards him with a pained look on his face, but before he could get far Xanatos thrust his hand outward, Force pushing the boy back and over the edge of the catwalk.

A strangled shout escaped Obi-wan as he fell. Lightsaber flying out of his grasp. He felt weightless for a second, then great, striking pain that exploded across his battered body, then nothing.

###

Qui-Gon watched in horror as Xanatos thrust his hand out towards Obi-wan. He flew over the edge of the walkway, lightsaber clattering on the metal floor. The master's heart tightened as he heard his padawan cry out, constricting when he heard the sickening thud as Obi-wan made contact with the hard metal floor.

All was silent as Qui-Gon stared at the place where Obi-wan fell, stunned. When Qui-Gon went to reach down the bond that the two shared he felt only static. Xanatos, on the other hand, stared cruelly at the stricken Jedi master with an evil, content smile on his face. "Do you suppose he could live through that master Jinn?" He spoke in an arrogant voice, feigning innocence and curiosity. Qui-Gon slowly turned his eyes on Xanatos. A calmness lay within them and that alone seemed more frightening to Xanatos than anger. Qui-Gon raised his hand to the spot where Obi-wan had fallen, calling his padawans lightsaber to his hands and ignited both the blades he held, one blazing green and the other luminous blue. "You will pay for the harm you caused him Xanatos."

Xanatos raised his already ignited saber, the red glow casting an evil shadow over his face. They both stood in a ready stance. The tension was thick in the air between the two men. Then, as swift as lightning they both rn towards each other at the same time. Lightsabers clashed, a static sound filled the air as the two fought with ferocity.

###

The governor watched as the two fought once more, distress was showing on his face. Xanatos almost had Master Jinn in his grasp, he would have if that little padawan had not intervened. Luckily, Xanatos seemed to have had dealt with him. But now it looked as if Qui-Gon had the upper hand. He had no idea what had come over the older Jedi after his padawan had fallen, but it made him stronger, better almost.

He watched as the two fought using graceful movements, kicking out at each other, swinging their glowing blades. A couple of minutes passed and the governor watched in horror as Xanatos fell over the side of the railing, weapon falling into the turbine that spun below him, he held on by one hand.

The horrible realization came over the governor, not being able to come to terms with what was happening before his eyes. Xanatos had lost. He would never get what was promised to him. The old man panicked. His name would be ruined, surely the Jedi know of his helping Xanatos. They would send him away. They would lock him up with the other terrorists, stating that he was a traitor. He backed slowly away from the railing and into the shadows behind him, eyes wide as saucers. He must hide.

But as he backed away, he saw the bearded Jedi stare up at him with a hard look. He stared in Qui-Gon's eyes for a moment and realized the Jedi always knew of his plan's, from the very beginning. There was no betrayal in the Master's dark blue orbs, only content, a plan, a sense of knowing. Fear grew in the governor as he turned and ran, but he didn't get far before he was cornered by the guards that used to serve him.

###

Qui-Gon stared at the walkway the governor had hidden on. Earlier the Jedi Master figured out his betrayal and informed the senator of this. She was shocked and deeply saddened by this news, but her anger overthrew the other emotions and a fire lit in her eyes. She had wanted to do everything in her power to be rid of the traitorous man, and so she did. Without the knowledge of Xanatos, the planet's guards had snuck into the base, slowly taking over.

Qui-Gon now stood over his former padawan who hung over the edge of the railing, suspended over a fast-moving turbine. The younger man glared angrily at the older Jedi, eyes turned into slits, his mouth was drawn in a snarl. Qui-Gon pointed the two glowing blades at him. "You've lost Xanatos. There is nothing more you can do." He spoke in a deep voice, his tone being cold and hard, having to shout over the noise of the many spinning turbines. "It doesn't have to end this way. You can come with me and make a case with the council."

Bright anger flashed in Xanatos' eyes. He bared his teeth. "You should know _Master_ that I would die rather than go back there." These words were hissed as they were spoken. Qui-Gon's face turned grim. He did not want to kill his former padawan, even after the things he had done, they still had a past. Xanatos looked down at the churning turbine below him than back up at the Jedi master. Something strange was in the younger man's eyes that Qui-Gon could not identify. The younger man then spoke. "I am not afraid of death Qui-Gon."

It seemed to have happened so fast. Xanatos let go of the metal railing, white knuckles leaving its burden, plunging downwards. Qui-Gon tried to grab the man before he fell, making a shout as he did so, but it was too late. The older Jedi turned away, eyes closed. Luckily he could not hear the impact of the sharp turbines striking the man's body, nor did he want to. He would not see that.

Thoughts of Obi-wan filled his mind. Qui-Gon's brow creased with worry as he hooked the two blades to the side of his belt, jogging to the place where he had last seen the boy. He reached the spot, hands grasping the side of the railing. He did not want to look down, fearing what he might see. He took a deep breath, he felt the adrenaline start to leave him, replacing it once more with the pulsing pain from his shoulder and his leg. Qui-Gon looked down. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. Obi-wan lay there pale and bleeding from old wounds now open. Thankfully he had not fallen on the ground floor, but a catwalk that was almost 10 feet below him.

Qui-Gon steadied himself, climbing over the rail and jumped down, using the Force to soften the blow. His leg and arm groaned from the impact, but Qui-Gon could barely feel it as he made his way over to his fallen padawan. He stood over his still form, his face was pale, streaks of blood were on it. There was blood on his clothes as well. A lot of it. He kneeled down, not even registering the fact that blood soaked into his pants. The Master tenderly touched Obi-wan's head, large hands brushing against his spiky hair.

Sorrow filled Qui-Gon as he grasped Obi-wan's hand, squeezing it gently, rubbing his thumb up against his cold cheek. "Obi-wan." He choked out. The voice sounded as if it belonged to someone else. Obi-wan did not move. His eyes remained shut. Qui-Gon moved his hand from Obi-wan's face and placed it on his chest. Feeling the weak rise and fall of it. He was alive, but fading quickly. He needed to get Obi-wan help. Fast.

Warmblood covered the floor where he sat. Just looking at it made Qui-Gon sick. Too much. Carefully, ever so carefully. He slid his broad arms underneath the frail boy, making to pick him up. As the master lifted he felt bones shift, making Qui-Gon feel nauseous. He walked quickly but steadily as he carried the padawan, making his way to the upper levels of the base. Obi-wan's breath was coming in slow wisps, his lips were starting to turn blue due to lack of oxygen. This made the Master's heart constrict slightly. Once he was at the upper levels, he stopped for a short moment, staring at the guards who were rounding up the terrorists, putting them in cuffs. It was done. After almost two weeks they had finally finished their mission. He looked around. There was a medical tent set up at the corner of the base for the guards that had been injured during the fight. He jogged over to it trying to be as gentle as possible. His arm and leg burned from the fight and the trek he had taken to get up here but he ignored it, too focused on Obi-wan to care much of it.

He played Obi-wan on a cot, brushing his hair back away from his face. It looked as if it had grown. He brushed himself off, looking down. Blood covered the front of his robed, though, he could not tell the difference between Obi-wan's or his own. A medic came over to them, examining their bloodied forms as she did. Qui-Gon quickly explained what had happened, not bothering to go into full detail. She had asked the Jedi to sit down, pulling up a chair for him. He greatly obliged. He watched as she accessed Obi-wan's injuries, taking note of them. She called another medic over to help assist her. An hour passed and Qui-gon never left his padawan's side. The medic told him after sterilizing the wound as best as she could, that he would need to be taken to the hospital as soon as possible for further treatment.

He stared off into space, not even acknowledging when she turned and assessed his injuries. They had put Obi-wan on a ventilator and were getting ready to transport him to the hospital, Qui-Gon would ride with him. The master couldn't help but think that this was all his fault. If he had stayed closer to Obi-wan, protected him as a master should have, then none of this would have happened. He knew that Obi-wan would not blame him. The child would more than likely put the blame on himself, stating that it was his lack of skill. No, Jinn knew that was not true. He had a very skilled padawan. Deep down he knew that it was neither of their faults. It being the will of the Force or just the evil doings of Xanatos.

A pang went through the Jedi master at the thought of his former padawan. He had told the senator of what had transpired and she had ordered some guards to go and collect the body. But there wasn't one. There wasn't even any blood on the blades of the machine. Xanatos had escaped. He had no idea how, but he knew Xanatos always had a back door. Qui-Gon just thought that this time he was unprepared. Fool.

They loaded the two onto a medical ship with a number of other men, making their way to the hospital. It was hard to take his eyes off of Obi-wan. Off of his pale face. Off of the needles that were providing nutrients to the boy's weakened body. Off of the many bandages and bacta patches that covered him. Why hasn't he woken up yet? This thought disturbed Qui-Gon, filling him with fear. The medic had told him that he had a pretty bad concussion along with many lacerations, broken bones, and burns along his side and leg, as well as a multitude of other, injuries. It sickened the Jedi master of the amount of damage Xanatos had inflicted upon the boy.

Qui-Gon's arms and leg had already been patched up with a little bit of bacta and some bandages. He would recover completely but would have to rest, something the tall Jedi was not fond of. They arrived at the planet's hospital a short bit later. It was well equipped, better then the many others he had visited over his lifetime. But none could even begin to compare to the one that lay within the Jedi Temple. That was were Qui-Gon wanted them to be now more than ever.

The medics rolled Obi-wan to surgery as soon as they had landed, Qui-Gon taking long strides to try and keep up with them, aggravating his wounded leg. They would not let him cross into the surgery room, No matter how much the Jedi protested or demanded. So Qui-Gon waited Outside of the room, pacing back and forth, his good arm stroking the tip of his beard. Anxiety bubbled in the pit of his stomach. Obi-wan did not look good. Not good at all. Though the ventilator helped with his breathing and the color in his lips, he was still extremely pale and cold to the touch. He had lost too much blood. He would more than likely need a transfusion. Force, he wished they would let him in.

Qui-Gon had waited outside of the room for several hours before a doctor finally came out. She was female with tan skin and blond hair that was pulled up in a loose bun. She wore square framed glasses tint of blue in them. She was looking down at a clipboard, pin in hand. Blood covered the robes she wore, making the Jedi's stomach flip. She looked up at him with blue sparkling eyes. "Master Jinn?" Her voice was soft and firm at the same time with a slight accent.

Qui-Gon nodded his head at her, trying to keep his face as placid as possible. "How is he?" He could not keep the concern out of his voice.

She smiled a sad smile. "I'm just going to say it Master Jedi, but it's a wonder your boy is still alive." Qui-Gon's heart skipped a beat, but he continued listening. "He had many serious injuries. A first degree burns along his right side and thigh, Broken ribs, a collapsed lung, broken ankle, many lacerations and gashed that looked like it came from a knife and a blaster wound to the left shoulder, which we had to clean out due to an infection that settled in it. He had some major bruising across his body and some small cuts which we treated as well as a concussion. The latter would explain why he had not woken up yet." As she spoke her tone became more business-like. She looked up from her clipboard and stared at him with sympathy, but wonder lay in her eyes as well. She pushed her glasses further up her nose.

As Qui-Gon listened to this his face grew pale, legs feeling as if they would collapse from under him. What have you done Xanatos? He looked at her, trying his best to hide the fear in his eyes and the shake in his voice. "Will he be all right?" His voice was soft, almost a whisper."

She sighed. "It was touch and go in the beginning but once we started pumping more blood into him and cleaned out the infection his vital signs started going up. To be honest, we were surprised. With the extent of his injuries.' She shook her head. "He should have died long before he got to us master Jinn."

Qui-Gon swallowed. He asked again. "Will he live doctor?" His patience was waning, he wanted to know that answer. Good or bad, he needed to know. If he doesn't he felt like he would be crushed.

She smiled a glowing smile. "Miraculously. But yes Master Jedi, he will live to fight another day.

###

Relief crashed onto the Jedi Master at these words. A sigh escaped him. The head medic looked at him as he tried to hold his composed facade, bearing a look of compassion and understanding. Qui-Gon's heart went out towards the women for this. She was obviously a professional. She acted much like the healers back at the temple.

Qui-Gon straightened his posture more and breathed in, putting a mask of calm on his face and forcing his voice to remain steady. "May I see him?" He was just asking this out of courtesy, but no matter what anyone says, he would see Obi-wan.

A small smile still lingered on her face. She nodded. "Of course Master Jinn." She stepped aside and palmed the door open, letting him walk through first, she followed behind. The room was almost all white and was a bit small. The smell of rubbing alcohol and bacta was thick in the air. A chair with a cushion on it sat in the corner of the room and there was a side table up against the wall by the bed where his padawan lay. The sight of Obi-wan made him stop. He swallowed. Obi-wan was covered head to toe in white bandages and bacta patches, and through them, Qui-Gon could see bruising. The boy no longer wore a shirt, having had it taken off, and he wore a clean pair of pants, most of which were hidden under the white blanket that lay on top of him.

Steadying himself he walked towards the boy. You could still see his face. There was just a patch on his forehead from a blow he had received and some bruising around his right eye and lower cheek. His eyes were still closed, much to his dismay. He looked up from Obi-wan's face and looked at the many wires that were connected to his padawan, pumping fluids into the boy. Obi-wan still looked pale. But luckily it appeared he no longer needed a respirator. With each bandage that Qui-Gon saw on the boy felt like he grew a year older, putting a heavy burden on his heart. He rubbed his hand across his face, then through his long hair. Guilt washed over him. He was his master. This was not supposed to happen to him, he should not have let it.

He turned to the medic who stood quietly in the corner, hands crossed. He spoke to her, feeling as if a knot was stuck in his throat. "When will he wake up?"

She pursed her lips. "It's hard to say master Jinn. He does not have that bad of a concussion to go into a coma but with the extent of his injuries and the medication we gave him, it could be a couple of days.

Qui-Gon groaned inwardly at this, looking once more at his padawan. This was his fault. He nodded his head without turning towards her and listened as she spoke in her soft voice. "You are welcome to stay here with him Master Jinn for as long as you would like, but I will ask that you step aside when nurses come in.

He continued staring at Obi-wan. "Contact me if you need anything master Jinn." She then took her to leave and left Qui-Gon alone, keeping a silent visual over his injured padawan.

###

Obi-wan was floating. He was in an endless blackness. No light penetrated the darkness. He was not sure how long he had been here. He only knew that apart of him did not want to leave. He was not afraid anymore and for once in what seemed an eternity, he did not feel any pain.

Obi-wan tried to remember how he had gotten here. Was it something to do with his master? It was all blurry. He certainly remembered Xanatos, the pain he had caused him. He did not want to leave. He knew if he left that there was a good chance that he would feel that pain again, and he was so tired of being in pain.

An image of his master sprung in his mind. Tall and firm, long brown hair flowing over his broad shoulders and his blazing dark blue eyes that seemed as if they could look straight through you. Obi-wan longed to be like him, to be with him as master and padawan. Did Qui-gon get away? He couldn't remember. This worried him. What if he and his master both were held captive by Xanatos? He needed to know. He _needed_ to know if his master was alive.

So, for the first time since he had been drifting, Obi-wan looked for a way out, turning this way and that, but saw nothing but darkness. He fought against it for what seemed like hours. But no matter how much the boy relented he was always pulled back into the encasing darkness. How was he to get out? Could he get out? Obi-wan did not know. So he sat still, thinking to himself for however long it was, relishing in the calm he felt and struggling with the conflict at hand.

Suddenly, Obi-wan thought he heard a voice, a slight whispering it seemed. He tried to make out what it was saying but could not. He listened harder trying to make his way towards the voice, fighting against the invisible force that held him back. It was slow progress, but he got closer. But it seemed the closer he got the harder the force pulled him back and the more tired he became. He fought still. He could hear the deep but soft voice more clearly now. Qui-Gon. His master was speaking to him. But what was he saying? He did not know. What if Qui-Gon needed him to do something. What if he was telling him something important.

Obi-wan pushed on against the grip that pulled him back, fighting with all his might. There was a light up ahead. It hurt to get closer to it, the pain started flooding his body. But the closer he got the clearer he could hear Qui-Gon's voice. He could understand what was being said now, and this made him even more determined to move ahead, no matter the pain or weariness. Those words gave him strength, providing light in the darkness.

"Come back to me, Obi-wan."

###

Two days. Two days Qui-Gon had sat in the same chair that lay by Obi-wan's bed. Only really getting up to use the bathroom or eat. He always held his padawan's hand in his own, engulfing the smaller one, rubbing his thumb up and down the boy's knuckles. He tried reaching down their bond several times, trying to wake him, but it was no use, Obi-wan never stirred.

He sat in that same chair now, holding the boy's hand in his, staring at Obi-wan's face. The color was back in it and the bruises were turning an ugly shade of green and purple, meaning that they were healing. His padawan's face seemed peaceful, so peaceful that it unnerved the Jedi master.

Qui-Gon sighed quietly to himself. His blaster wounds throbbed with a dull pain, only being an annoyance. He had contacted Master Yoda a couple of hours after he saw Obi-wan, informing him of the finding of the base, the fight with Xanatos and how he escaped. He tried to go into more detail with the events that took place with Obi-wan like how he contributed to the fight, his injuries, but it was hard to force the words out of his mouth.

Yoda just stood there with a neutral face, eyes, and ears drooping, nodding after what he said. He had advised that as soon as Obi-wan was able he wanted him and Qui-Gon back at the Jedi Temple to recover fully. He told him that he would send another Jedi team to oversee the elections that would take place within a week. Qui-Gon was relieved at this news, the stress of this mission having worn him out.

The two then brought up the matter of Xanatos. They had sat in silence as they thought it over, Yoda finally saying that they would have to wait and see what the Force lays ahead. Qui-Gon was not satisfied with this answer. He wanted to go after the young man. He did not want him causing any more trouble within the galaxy. But Qui-Gon knew that he could not, at least not yet. The green Master then dismissed himself, leaving Qui-Gon to his own thoughts on the matter.

He wished that Obi-wan would wake up. He wanted to see his shining blue-grey eyes that held so much intelligence. He smiled as a memory of Obi-wan came to mind. The two of them sparring in the training room. Qui-Gon had been explaining how to do a new lightsaber move. Obi-wan had paid rapted attention then, interest and curiosity shining in the young boy's eyes. Since Qui-Gon had first met the boy he had always been interested in the technique of the saber, it was one of his best subjects.

He talked to Obi-wan. Telling him what had happened and that everything would be alright. He was not sure if the boy could even hear him, but it gave the master some comfort.

He sighed. It had been close to an hour since he started talking. He looked at Obi-wan with slight desperation. " Obi-wan. You need t wake up." He spoke as firmly as he could, but he did not stir. Qui-Gon's face turned grave. "Come back to me Obi-wan." He being is head and looked down at their intertwined hands. He sat in that position for a couple of minutes, rubbing his thumb up and down his padawan's knuckles.

Suddenly, Qui-Gon felt a twitch in the younger boy's hand. He shot his head up at the flight movement, staring intently at Obi-wan's face. He watched as the boy's brows furrowed slightly and moved his head to the side a bit. Qui-Gon gripped Obi-wan's smaller hand harder in his own, hope flourished in the older Jedi. "Obi-wan?" He moved his hand to the boy's shoulder, rubbing it slightly.

It took a couple of minutes for Qui-Gon to coax the younger Jedi to open his eyes. At last, he was successful Nd the master found himself staring into tired blue-gray eyes.

"Master?" Obi-wan's voice was soft, nothing but a whisper.

Qui-Gon smiled down at him, gently grabbing the boy's padawan braid and running it through his fingers. As he heard the boy speak, it felt like a dark fog lifted off of him. Fear being driven away and replaced with hope. "It is good to see you awake again my padawan."

Obi-wan smiled weakly at his master, filling Qui-Gon's heart with joy. Oh, how he missed that smile. So, the two sat there like that for what seemed like an eternity, taking in one another's presence. Things finally seemed to be going on the bright side.

###

Two weeks later, Obi-wan sat up in bed. He and his master had been brought back to the Jedi Temple two days after he had woken up, only to be emitted into their medical center, much to Obi-wan's dismay. Obi-wan was healing. Most of the bruising had left, some parts only leaving small blemishes on his skin. His arm was in a sling from where he had been shot and bandages were wrapped tightly around his chest. He was still healing from the broken ribs and the collapsed lung.

He was growing restless. Obi-wan wanted to be up and about, free from the white walls of the medical ward and the IV that gave him fluids. But Qui-Gon would not let so much as let him step out of bed yet, saying that he was still too weak to do so. Obi-wan wanted to roll his eyes at this. Yes, he was hurt pretty badly but that did not mean that he could force him to sit in bed.

The padawan knew that this was untrue. He would listen to whatever his master would tell him. Qui-Gon's arm had healed up nicely. His leg was the only thing that was still recovering, limping everywhere he walked, too stubborn to use crutches. Obi-wan thought his master was procrastinating. He should be resting as well, not keeping an eye in his still injured padawan.

Obi-wan looked up at his master who sat by his bedside, datapad in hand, reading some sort of article. Qui-Gon sensed his eyes on him and looked up, raising an eyebrow as he did so. "Is there something you wish to speak with me about padawan?"

Yes. There was something he wanted to ask his master. The question had been burning on his lips since the moment he found out about it, making him restless. Obi-wan bit his lip and looked back down at the covers. Then, hesitantly he looked up and finally spit the words out. "Are we going to go looking for Xanatos Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-wan's brows drew together as he asked this, blue-grey eyes swimming with curiosity and maybe excitement. He fingered the blanket that lay on his legs, still biting his lips slightly.

Qui-Gon pursed his lips and looked hard at Obi-wan, brows furrowed. "I do not think that would be a wise idea Obi-wan, at least not yet." He spoke firmly to the padawan, clearly wanting to drop the matter. But Obi-wan wanted a better reason than the one he was given. After everything Xanatos had done, surely we could not let him roam the galaxy on his own free will.

"But master, we can't just let him run amuck across the universe. Who knows what else he could do or how many more lives he will take and ruin."

"Obi-wan," Qui-Gon spoke firmly, eyes hardening at the boy. Obi-wan pursed his lips and looked down, dropping the matter, feeling hurt slightly from the small reprimand. Qui-Gon sighed slightly, placing a hand on the back oh the padawan's shoulder, making the shirt he wore scratch up against the still burnt part of his skin. Obi-wan tensed, flinching slightly from the small spike of pain. He felt Qui-Gon send a wave of sympathy down the bond, his way of apologizing. "I Understand that you want to bring Xanatos to justice Obi-wan, as do I. But Xanatos is not dumb enough to resurface and make his presence known for quite some time. There is no telling where he is, and besides, you will not be going on another mission until you are fully healed."

The padawan deflated at the last part of his sentence. Obi-wan knew what QWui-Gon said was true. There was no telling where the dark Jedi was or how far he had gotten away, but he was still worried. Xanatos left a mark on Obi-wan, not just physically but mentally, and he was not sure how that would heal. "I'm sorry master." He spoke softly to the older Jedi, thinking that he upset the man.

Qui-Gon squeezed his shoulder before taking it away. Obi-wan could still feel the comforting weight of his master's hand, even when it was gone. "You have nothing to apologize for Obi-wan." His voice was softer, less stern. "Now, you have been up and talking for a couple of hours now, with me and your fellow padawan's. But now I think it is time that you get some rest.

As if at the mention of it, Obi-wan's figure sagged and his eyelids drooped slightly, feeling the extent of the day come upon him. Maybe his master was right, maybe he was not quite strong enough to walk around just yet. Sleep sounded good for once. Obi-wan nodded his head, then looked up at his master as he stood, a playful smile forming on the boy's face. "Only if you get some rest too my stubborn master." Qui-Gon's smiled at this, humor dancing in his eyes.

"Well if you really want me to go back to our quarters and sleep, I will greatly do so my padawan." He brought his hand up and stroked his beard. "I suppose you could live without an evening meal."

Obi-wan's eyes got big at this. The thought of skipping the meal horrifying him. He mocks glared at his master. "That is not funny."

Qui-Gon's smile broadened as he leaned down and playfully pulled on Obi-wan's padawan braid, one of his ways of showing affection to the boy, filling the padawan's chest with warmth and happiness. "I will be back soon Obi-wan, with both our trays. Then we will rest together. How does that sound."

Obi-wan's smile grew big. "That sounds great master."

Qui-Gon smiled warmly at the boy before standing up and walking towards the door, instructing him to lye down before he walked out. Obi-wan did so, delight flowing through him in waves. Perhaps he should thank Xanatos. Certainly not for the situation he had put him through, but for the end of it. Thanks to him it seemed that he and Qui-Gon are closer than ever because of the trials they both overcame.

Obi-wan stared up on the ceiling, turned on his right side as to not aggravate the burns that still stung on his left side. He waited for his master to return.

Yes, everything would work out fine in the end between his master and him. We would overcome every obstacle that came our way and come out stronger in the end. He smiles as he shut his eyes. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was the image of his master, bent over him with a playful, fond smile on his face. He would cherish that image for the rest of his life.

###

 _And that's the end of this story. I had a lot of fun writing this. I might write another one, I'm not sure. I am a little sad that it is over. I have not idea what to write about next. I really hoped you guys liked this. Feel free to leave your comments and feedback. PLEASE REVIEW._

 _-Magisav_


End file.
